Die zweite Chance
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! VegetaBulma AU, kreuzen sich ihre Wege auch noch in einem weiteren Leben?


SAISEI - REINKARNATION  
  
Vorwort  
  
Diese FF ist die zweite, die ich schreibe. Sie steht im krassen Widerspruch zu der ersten. Wie der Titel bereits verrät geht es um Reinkarnationen. Ich hab mir viel Mühe gegeben, alles ein bisschen verworren und undurchschaubar zu machen. Die Figuren haben übrigens allesamt andere Nachnamen bekommen (alles essbar, da sie auf die Shokuryo-Highschool = Lebensmittel-Highschool, gehen!) Ich will noch gar nicht zu viel verraten, so bleibt es spannend. Manche Textpassagen sind etwas lang und trocken geraten, aber für den Verlauf der Handlung von großer Wichtigkeit.  
  
Eine gestrichelte Linie (------) deutet an, dass der Ort, die Person oder die Zeit wechselt, also ein paar Tage vergehen oder nur ein paar Stunden.  
  
Wispern ging durch die Reihen.  
  
"Das ist die Neue?"  
  
"Kennst du sie?"  
  
"Ist die Tochter von diesem Wissenschaftler. Soll genauso begabt sein."  
  
"Ein Genie?"  
  
"Tja, deswegen hat sie wohl auch die Klasse überspringen können!"  
  
"Was sind denn das für Haare? Türkis! -hihi-"  
  
"Hallo! Mein Name ist Bulma, Bulma Banira."  
  
"Setz dich auf den freien Platz da, in der 3. Reihe, neben Kinomi", meinte der Lehrer. "Okay." Bulma begab sich zu dem ihr zugewiesenen Platz und streckte Kinomi freundlich lächelnd die Hand entgegen: "Hallo! Schön dich kennen zulernen, wie geht's?" Bulma musterte ihn ein wenig. Kinomi hatte kurze schwarze Haare, die aussahen, als ob sie mit Gel aufrecht gehalten würden. Aber es sah nicht klebrig aus. Nicht nur die Haare waren schwarz, auch seine Kleidung war so dunkel. Er wirkte etwas mysteriös, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte. Kinomi hob den Kopf leicht an, warf Bulma einen alles aussagenden Blick mit seinen schwarzen Augen zu (Wer ist die, dass sie es wagt, mich anzusprechen, so auf die Art) und kritzelte anschließend in seinen Unterlagen weiter. Erschrocken über die eindeutige Geste zog Bulma ihre Hand zurück und ließ sich lautlos auf ihren Sessel gleiten. *Mann, das fängt ja schon mal gut an! Ist der unfreundlich! Was hab ich ihm denn getan?*  
  
"Anwesenheitsüberprüfung!" Der Lehrer riss Bulma aus ihren Gedanken. "Aji?" - "Hier." - "Banira?" - "Ja." ... "Ikura? ... Ikura, bist du da?" - "Weiß nicht genau." - "Was soll das heißen ‚weiß nicht genau'?" - "Mein Körper ist hier, aber mein Geist scheint in anderen Sphären zu schweben ..." - "Aha ... Es genügt, dass du physisch anwesend bist. Sakana?" - "Fehlt." - "Samba?" - "Mm? -gähn- Mhm!" - "Yasai? ... Yasai, bist du schwerhörig?" Yasai hob den Kopf und blickte dem Professor eindringlich in die Augen. "... kannst du nicht einmal antworten?" Kein Ton entkam Yasais Kehle, einzig sein Blick wurde intensiver. Kopfschüttelnd trug der Lehrer seine Anwesenheit ein. *Wenn der nicht beim Zirkus oder Jahrmarkt als Hypnotiseur endet, ...*  
  
Bulma hatte aufgepasst, welches Gesicht zu welchem Namen gehörte. Da gab es schon einige seltsame Gestalten in dieser Klasse: Ikura, der glaubte sich aus seinem Körper befreien zu können, Yasai, die Ungesprächigkeit in Person oder Samba, die bestimmt von einem Siebenschläfer abstammte.  
  
*Nun ja, mit dieser Klasse muss ich jetzt auskommen. Wenn ich nur nicht neben Kinomi sitzen müsste! Aber egal, irgendwie werde ich mich mit ihm schon arrangieren ...*  
  
Die Stunden vergingen wie im Flug und als der Gong zum Schulende ertönte, begab sich Bulma, wie der Rest der Shokuryo-Highschool, auf den Weg nach Hause.  
  
"Wer bin ich?" Ein starker Arm hatte sich von hinten um Bulmas Schultern geschlungen, während die andere Hand ihre Augen bedeckte. Bulma wusste nur zu gut, wer das war. Yamchu Kashi. Ihr Freund. Eigentlich hatten sie vereinbart, sich in nächster Zeit nicht zu sehen, um etwas Abstand und Raum zum Denken zu finden. Bulma brauchte eine Pause. Eine Pause von dem Mann, der sie einerseits unendlich glücklich, andererseits aber auch abgrundtief traurig machen konnte. Niemals war Yamchu mit Ernst bei der Sache. Das alleine wäre wohl nicht so schlimm gewesen. Das, was Bulma am meisten an ihm störte, war, dass er jedem Mädchen hinterher starren musste. War Bulma ihm nicht hübsch genug? Nicht schlank genug? Ihre Figur war wirklich nicht zu verachten! Es war wohl weniger die Tatsache, dass sie nicht schön genug sei, sondern eher, dass sie zu selbstständig war und dachte. Er wollte eher ein dummes Püppchen als Spielzeug. Nie respektierte er ihre Meinung als solche. Bulma hatte es satt, so satt, immer übergangen zu werden, ihre Meinung kundzutun und trotzdem keine Beachtung zu finden. Es reichte. Ein für allemal.  
  
Bulma riss sich los und schaute Yamchu böse an. "Was soll das?" - "Was soll was?" Yamchu tat überrascht. "Spiel hier nicht den Ahnungslosen! Es war abgemacht, dass wir uns jetzt nicht sehen würden, um etwas Zeit für uns zu haben. Ich wollte mir über einiges klar werden." Bulma verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und musterte Yamchu ein wenig. "Immer übergehst du mich! Ich hab es wirklich satt. Interessieren dich meine Gefühle und meine Meinung nicht, oder hörst du mir einfach nicht zu? ... Yamchu? ... Hallo?" Yamchu starrte an Bulma vorbei, sie folgte seinen Augen und erblickte ein paar Mädchen in äußerst kurzen Röcken und viel zu engen Shirts.  
  
-Peng- Das hatte gesessen. Auf Yamchus Wange zeichnete sich der Abdruck von Bulmas Hand ab. "Wie ... was hab ich denn getan?" - "Jetzt ist es aus! Schluss basta! Ich hab die Nase voll von dir. Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!", schrie Bulma, ehe sie sich umdrehte und davonlief. Sicher, sie hätte auch ihr Auto aus der Kapsel holen können und fahren, aber sie wollte lieber rennen. Außerdem lenkte es sich mit verweinten Augen so schwer.  
  
Bulma lief, sie lief schnell, immer schneller, ohne sich ein einziges Mal umzudrehen oder gar stehen zu bleiben, um zu verschnaufen. Ob er ihr folgen würde? Sie aufhalten, um eine letzte Chance bitten? Bulma riskierte einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter und sah Yamchu, der von den bereits erwähnten Mädchen, umzingelt war. Es sah nicht danach aus, als hätte er vor, sich in absehbarer Zeit, davonzustehlen und sich um Bulma zu kümmern. Er schien es doch tatsächlich zu genießen, von den Mädchen umsorgt zu werden, die die vorherige Szene mitbekommen hatten und nun zärtlich seine noch immer gerötete Wange zu begutachten und ihn aufzubauen versuchten mit Worten wie "Die war ohnehin nicht gut für dich", "Du kommst schon über sie hinweg" und "Du hast viel bessere verdient" (Wen sie da wohl meinen?)  
  
Hatte Bulma ernsthaft erwartet, dass er groß um sie kämpfen würde? Sie hatte sich wohl eingeredet, dass sie ihm mehr bedeuten würde, als es tatsächlich der Fall war.  
  
Leise seufzend wendete sie ihren Blick wieder nach vorne und rannte weiter, bis sie bei sich zu Hause angelangt war. Eigentlich war sie nicht sonderlich durchtrainiert und Ausdauer war wohl auch eher ein Fremdwort für sie, aber jetzt hatte sie genug Energie um noch gut weitere 20 km weiterzulaufen. Woher sie diese Kraft nahm, ob von der Wut auf Yamchu oder vielleicht von der Erleichterung, dass jetzt wenigstens alles klar war, wusste sie nicht genau. *Erleichterung? Habe ich gerade ‚Erleichterung' gedacht, als ich über die Trennung nachdachte? Wir sind kaum 30 Minuten auseinander und ich bin erleichtert.* Bulma konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber es war, als ob ein riesiger Stein von ihrem Herzen gefallen wäre. Sie hatte nicht zugeben können, dass die Beziehung zu Yamchu sie nie richtig glücklich gemacht hatte und es wohl auch nie könnte. Viel zu verschieden waren sie. Offen und direkt. Ja, so war Bulma. Yamchu dagegen war für ihren Geschmack zu weich, verformbar, nachgiebig. Einem hübschen Mädchen war er schnell erlegen.  
  
Ob er ihr wohl nachgelaufen wäre, wenn dort keine Mädels gewesen wären? (Dann wäre sie aber auch kaum weggelaufen) Ob er jetzt wohl noch dort ist? "Was interessiert mich das jetzt noch?" (Für alle, die es doch wissen wollen: Nein, Yamchu war nicht mehr bei den Mädchen. Er hatte sich, um ein gutes Dutzend Telefonnummern reicher, bereits auf den Heimweg gemacht. Wenn sie es so wollte, bitteschön. Er würde Bulma in Ruhe lassen. Er hielt sie ohnehin für viel zu zickig und herrisch und wähnte sich als verlorenen Romantiker unter ihrer Fuchtel. Damit war die Sache für ihn gelaufen.)  
  
Bulma schob den Gedanken beiseite und trat, durch die eben aufgesperrte, Tür in den Flur des Hauses ein.  
  
"Hallo, hier bin ich wieder!", rief sie laut, ehe sie auf ihr Zimmer verschwand, um sich umzuziehen. Daraufhin begab sie sich in die Küche, um zu Mittag zu essen.  
  
"Hallo Liebes! Wie war der erste Tag in der neuen Klasse?" Ihre Mutter lächelte Bulma an. Mrs. Banira war bestimmt schon um die 40, aber sie wirkte noch so jung und frisch wie auch vor 20 Jahren. Ob es ihre jugendliche Hochsteckfrisur war, die rosige Haut, das immerwährende Lächeln oder vielleicht alle Faktoren zusammen, das konnte man nicht genau feststellen.  
  
"Nun ja ..." Damit fing Bulma an ihrer Mutter vom heutigen Tag zu berichten, ohne dabei aber näher auf die Tatsache einzugehen, dass sie sich von Yamchu getrennt hatte. "Wo ist denn Papa?", fragte Bulma, als sie gerade drauf und dran war, zu essen anzufangen. "Der ist in der Werkstatt", gab ihre Mutter zur Antwort. "Schon?" - "Schon, schon wieder, noch immer. Wo ist da der Unterschied?", bemerkte Mrs. Banira trocken. "Ja, er könnte bestimmt deine Hilfe gebrauchen. Aber zuerst iss etwas!", fügte sie freundlich hinzu. Bulmas Mutter war doch eine seltsame Person. Immer lächelnd, aber wie ernst sie etwas meinte, wenn ihre Kommentare, wie gerade eben, sarkastisch wurden, konnte man nur schwer ausmachen.  
  
Keine zwei Minuten brauchte Bulma um das Mittagessen zu beenden und sich sogleich auf den Weg zur Werkstatt zu machen.  
  
"Hallo Papa!" Ein gesetzter Mann, um die fünfzig, mit glattem, fliederfarbenen Haar, antwortete wie folgt: "Hallo! Na, wie geht es meiner Süßen? Bist du gekommen, um mir wieder zu helfen?" Bulmas Vater hockte vor einem großen Blechkasten, aus dem eine Unzahl Drähte wirr herausstanden. Ohne eine Antwort zu geben (es war ohnehin eine rhetorische Frage) beugte sich Bulma neben ihrem Vater zu der neuen Erfindung hinunter, um sie eingehender zu betrachten. "Was ist das?" Mit ein paar Sätzen einschließlich Dutzender Fachwörter erklärte Bulmas Vater, dass es sich um eine Art Hologramm - Apparatur handelte. Nachdem Bulma aufgeklärt war, machte sie sich an die Arbeit den Fehler zu finden und zu beheben. *Wäre doch gelacht!* Nach ein paar Versuchen waren die Übeltäter, 2 falsch verbundene Kabel und eine lose Schraube, gefunden.  
  
-ratter ratter- Eine 3D - Kopie von Elvis tanzte in der Luft.  
  
"Super gemacht. Ich hab wirklich eine talentierte Tochter", meinte Mr. Banira, während er seine Hände vom Maschinenöl befreite. Bulma hörte dieses Lob sehr gerne und quittierte es mit einem Grinsen. "Du hast bestimmt Hausaufgaben! Hast du sie schon gemacht?" - "Muss das jetzt sein? Ich würde dir viel lieber hier bei deiner Arbeit helfen!" Sie sah ihren Vater mit ihrem süßesten Lächeln an. "Schule geht vor! Hush Hush!" Er senkte den Kopf um gegen ihren Blick gewappnet zu sein. Laut seufzend ging sie auf ihr Zimmer und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. "Womit fange ich an? Hm. Zuerst die einfachen Fächer - also Mathematik." Zwei bis drei quadratische Gleichungen und einige Folgenberechnungen waren im Handumdrehen gelöst. Anschließend nahm sie die übrigen Fächer der Reihe nach durch. Physik, Chemie, Englisch und Biologie. Nach vier weiteren Stunden war sie fertig mit dem Lernen und ging dann, nachdem sie noch ein Bad genommen und etwas gegessen hatte, zu Bett. Vor dem Einschlafen grübelte sie noch eine Weile über die Ereignisse dieses Tages nach, vor allem die neue Klasse und besonders über ihren neuen Sitznachbar. *Wie hieß der noch gleich? Kinomi, richtig. Hat der keinen Vornamen? Der scheint mir ein schwieriger Geselle zu sein. Trotzdem muss ich mit ihm auskommen. Ich sollte vielleicht versuchen mich mit ihm anzufreunden - nun ja, ich sollte langsam vorgehen.*  
  
Kurz darauf war Bulma schon eingeschlafen.  
  
--------------------  
  
Dunkelheit. Nichts als Dunkelheit drang in sein Auge. Eisige Krallen hielten ihn gefangen im ewigen Nichts ...  
  
--------------------  
  
Der nächste Tag verlief wie gehabt: Bulma stand um 7 Uhr auf und machte sich, nach duschen und frühstücken, auf zur Schule. Diesmal benutzte sie ihr Auto, das nach wie vor in einer Hoipoi-Kapsel ruhte. Auf der Fahrt fiel ihr ein Auto vor ihr auf, das den selben Weg zu haben schien. Knappe 10 Minuten später war das Rätsel gelöst. Es war dieser Kinomi, der anscheinend in Bulmas Wohngegend zu Hause war. Sie versuchte ihr Glück mit einem freundlichen "Guten Morgen!" Kinomi, der zuerst probiert hatte, Bulma einfach zu ignorieren, brummte nur ein leises "Hallo", ohne sie jedoch auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, und verschwand in Richtung Klasse.  
  
Der Rest des Tages brachte keine großartigen Ereignisse mehr hervor. Als Bulma um halb sieben zu Hause ankam (es war ein langer Schultag), aß sie nur noch eine Kleinigkeit, lernte noch 2 Stunden und ließ sich, nach einem heißen Bad, erschöpft in die Federn sinken.  
  
--------------------  
  
Schwarz. Schwarz und kalt war es hier. Er fühlte sich unwohl. Noch unwohler, als wenn er wach wäre. Plötzlich war eine Stimme zu hören. Jemand rief etwas, doch er konnte weder feststellen wer der Sprecher war, noch was derjenige zu sagen versuchte. Zu weit weg schien die Person zu sein. Irgendwie kam ihm die Stimme angenehm vor. Je mehr er sich konzentrierte, herauszufiltern, was die Person sagte, desto verschwommener wurde der Traum.  
  
--------------------  
  
-ring ring- Mit einem Schlag war Bulma wach. Nach einem herzhaften Gähnen und einer kalten Dusche, um wach zu werden, ging sie frühstücken. Anschließend verließ sie das Haus und fuhr mit ihrem Auto Richtung Highschool. Was Bulma nicht bemerkte, war, dass ihr ein silbernes Auto folgte.  
  
Da war sie ja schon wieder, diese Banira Bulma. Musste sie auch unbedingt zur selben Zeit fahren wie er? Jetzt würde er ihr schon wieder begegnen, und das auch noch vor der Schule. War es nicht schon genug, dass sie ihm während des Unterrichts nervte? Er schob den Gedanken beiseite, bog in die letzte Straße nach links ab und parkte sein Auto.  
  
*Hoffentlich sieht sie mich nicht ...* "Hallo Kinomi! Guten Morgen wünsch ich dir!" Pech gehabt. Etwas genervt massierte er seine linke Schläfe, ehe er Bulma fragte: "Was hab ich getan, dass du mich dauernd anquatschen musst?" - "Ich wollte doch nur grüßen, ich dachte ..." wollte Bulma antworten, doch sie wurde rüde von Kinomi unterbrochen. "Falsch! Du hast eben nicht nachgedacht! Hättest du es nämlich getan, hättest du mich auch nicht angesprochen. Und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg, ich hab keine Lust mehr, mich mit dir abzugeben." Schon war er an Bulma, die völlig perplex da stand, vorbeigegangen.  
  
*Hä? Was ... was fällt dem ein?* Das konnte sie, wieder etwas zu sich gekommen, nicht auf sich sitzen lassen! "Keine Angst!", schrie sie ihm nach, "Mit so jemanden wie dir, will ich mich ohnehin nicht freiwillig abgeben! Du ... du eingebildeter Protz! Argh!" Wütend stapfte sie ihm nach.  
  
Der Schultag schien sich ewig zu ziehen, was wohl eher daran lag, dass Bulma ihren Sitznachbar nicht ertragen konnte. Aber auch der längste Tag geht mal zu Ende und schließlich ertönte das Zeichen, das jeden Schüler aufatmen lässt - Gong -  
  
Auf dem Weg nach draußen unterhielt sich Bulma mit Ikuko Samba, mit der sie sich - trotz ihrer ständigen Müdigkeit - mittlerweile etwas angefreundet hatte.  
  
"Du, sag mal, wer ist das eigentlich und warum ist er so komisch drauf?" Bulma deutete mit einem Nicken auf Kinomi.  
  
"Der? Der Kerl kann einem echt leid tun. Es heißt er wohnt ganz alleine in einem riesigen Haus. Seine Mutter ist bei seiner Geburt gestorben. Sein Vater nahm sich vor ein paar Jahren das Leben. Er hat keine anderen Verwandten und auch keine Freunde. Manche glauben, er habe übernatürliche Kräfte. Schwachsinn! Die verbreiten Gerüchte über ihn, ihn scheint es jedoch nicht zu stören. Nun ja, er redet kaum, nur das Nötigste. Aber er ist recht schlau."  
  
So war das also. Kinomi war ein Außenseiter, ein richtiger Verstoßener. Er tat ihr richtig leid. "Wo wohnt er denn genau?", wollte Bulma wissen, da er ja in der Nähe zu Hause zu sein schien.  
  
"Das ist hier ganz in der Nähe, Richtung Norden, keine 5 Minuten zu Fuß. Deswegen braucht er ja auch kein Auto."  
  
"Was? Aber ich hab doch gesehen, dass er mit dem Auto zur Schule kommt!"  
  
"Unmöglich", beteuerte Ikuko, "er hat nämlich keinen Führerschein."  
  
"Hä? Sicher?" Bulma verstand das Ganze nicht mehr, bis ... "Von wem redest du?"  
  
"Von Yasai", meinte Ikuko etwas verwirrt, "von wem sonst?" Yasai ging neben Kinomi und bog jetzt Richtung Norden ab.  
  
"Ach so, ich meinte ja eigentlich Kinomi!"  
  
"Sag's doch gleich! Also der ist wohl noch stranger als Yasai. Er kam erst voriges Jahr in unsere Klasse. Über den gibt es fast nichts zu sagen. Der Typ ist total verschlossen, lässt niemanden an sich ran. Nicht der Klügste. Keine Ahnung wo der genau wohnt, mit wem oder ob er gar auch allein wohnt."  
  
"Aha. Was mich nur noch interessieren würde, ist, wie er mit Vornamen heißt."  
  
"Tja, das mit seinem Vornamen ist so eine Sache. Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich keine Ahnung. Also, ich weiß es nicht genau. Er soll Vege oder Vegi oder so ähnlich heißen. Er wird eigentlich Kinomi gerufen, die Lebensmüden nennen ihn ‚Veggie'"  
  
"Wieso lebensmüde?", wollte Bulma wissen. "Na, weil Kinomi ziemlich aggressiv reagieren kann. So schnell, wie die Typen verprügelt sind, kannst du gar nicht gucken! Der trainiert wohl in der Freizeit Karate, Kung Fu oder so was!" Mittlerweile standen die beiden Mädchen bereits vor Bulmas Wagen.  
  
"Kann ich dich mitnehmen?", fragte Bulma, aber Ikuko wehrte schnell ab: "Nein, nein! Ich wohn' hier gleich um die Ecke! Bis morgen dann!"  
  
"Servus!"  
  
--------------------  
  
Bulma saß am Tisch und stocherte lustlos in ihrem Essen herum. "Was hast du, mein Schatz? Du siehst irgendwie bedrückt aus." Bulmas Mutter machte sich offensichtlich Sorgen um ihre Tochter. "Ach nichts ...", seufzte Bulma und erhob sich von ihrem Sessel, "ich hab einfach keinen Hunger! Ich geh auf mein Zimmer." Und weg war sie.  
  
Die Zeit verstrich, doch Bulma konnte sich kein bisschen auf ihre Hausübungen konzentrieren. Andauernd schweifte sie ab. *Veggie? Warum lässt er mich nicht mehr los? Er hat irgendetwas an sich, das mich wie magisch anzieht. Ein Hauch von Gefahr umweht ihn ...*  
  
Um 22 Uhr ließ sie sich müde ins Bett fallen.  
  
--------------------  
  
Die Finsternis und die Kälte, die an seinen Knochen nagte, waren unerträglich. Da erschien die Person. Mit der Person kam auch etwas Licht, ein Licht, das wenigstens ein bisschen Wärme spendete.  
  
"Wer bist du, was willst du von mir?", fragte er. Er konnte nicht erkennen, ob es sich bei seinem Gegenüber um eine Frau oder einen Mann handelte. Die Person öffnete den Mund, um zu sprechen, und verschiedene Töne flossen heraus. Töne, die süß und sehr weiblich anmuteten. Doch er konnte keinen Sinn, keine innere Logik in dem Wirrwarr entdecken. Je mehr er sich konzentrierte, die Worte zu verstehen, desto verschwommener wurde die Sprache. Also ließ er es kurzerhand bleiben. Die Melodie und die Kontinuität der Stimme der Frau (soweit war er sich nun sicher) wirkten so beruhigend und auch irgendwie vertraut auf ihn. Er hatte sie schon einmal gehört, irgendwo, irgendwann ...  
  
--------------------  
  
Der nächste Tag verging ohne besondere Vorkommnisse (dass Kinomi Bulma anschwieg, war nicht wirklich neu) und als sie bei Sonnenuntergang schlafen ging, glitt sie nahtlos in einen Traum.  
  
--------------------  
  
Einzelne Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Bulmas Nase und verschlafen blinzelte sie, um sich zu orientieren. Sie lag in einem großen Himmelbett. Alles war weiß, sanft, beruhigend. Was außerhalb des Bettes war, ließ sich nicht ausmachen, da es von gleißendem Licht umgeben war. Bulma spürte wohl, dass sie träumen musste. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber es war so angenehm, dass sie wohl ewig hier liegen bleiben könnte.  
  
Ruhe, Stille, Beschaulichkeit - irgendetwas fehlte ...  
  
--------------------  
  
Die Unbekannte brachte Licht ins Dunkel. Er hatte schon sehnsüchtig auf sie gewartet. Immer kürzer wurde die Zeitspanne der Kälte und Dunkelheit, bevor die Frau die Wärme und das Licht brachte. Immer deutlicher zeichnete sich die Gestalt der Frau ab. Grüne, lange Haare umspielten ihr Gesicht, blaue Augen blickten ihn herzlich an. Wer war sie? Sie kam ihm so unheimlich bekannt vor. So vertraut war ihr Lächeln, so beruhigend war ihr Blick. "Wer bist du?", hörte er sich fragen, "Warum bist du hier?" Sie öffnete den Mund, diesmal kamen Worte heraus: "Du weißt ganz genau, wer ich bin, ..." Mit dieser rätselhaften Bemerkung ließ sie ihn zurück und verschwand im Nichts.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Hey! Das ist nicht fair!"  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Aji wollte mit mir zusammenarbeiten!"  
  
"Aber ich hatte sie zuvor schon gefragt!"  
  
"Tu dich eben mit Sakana zusammen!"  
  
"Bin schon vergeben."  
  
"Wie bitte?" ...  
  
"Stopp!" Der Professor schlug mit seinen Handflächen auf die Tischplatte auf. "Wenn ihr euch nicht einmal für eine simple Partnerarbeit ein Gegenüber suchen könnt und euch ständig in die Haare kriegt, machen wir es eben anders! Ganz einfach: so wie ihr sitzt, seid ihr zugeteilt. Samba, du und Yasai arbeitet zusammen. Somit wäre auch das erledigt. Ihr könnt jetzt paarweise herauskommen und euch eure Themen abholen."  
  
Na fantastisch. Die einzige Möglichkeit einmal nicht mit Kinomi zusammenarbeiten zu müssen - weg. Bulma biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und schluckte die Wut hinunter. Mit Ikuko hätte es bestimmt mehr, was rede ich, es hätte überhaupt, Spaß gemacht. Nun gut, sie sollte das Beste aus der Situation machen und sich zusammenreißen. Ihr einziger Lichtblick war, dass er sie auch nicht mochte und er so zumindest ebenso wenig Spaß *ob der überhaupt weiß, wie man das buchstabiert?* haben würde wie sie.  
  
"Der Titel eures Projekts lautet: ‚Der außerirdische Prinz und das hübsche Genie' Es geht bei der Arbeit um Fantasie. Ihr erzählt eine Geschichte und danach überlegt ihr euch noch eine Kleinigkeit zur Untermalung. Etwa ein Bild, eine Collage, ihr könnt auch ein Puppentheater basteln. Euch sind keine Grenzen gesetzt."  
  
Auf die Frage, ob sie es nicht einzeln und für sich ausarbeiten könnten, meinte der Lehrer nur, dass es sich um eine Partnerarbeit handle und dass er das Wort nicht extra für die beiden neu definieren würde.  
  
Wenn es unbedingt sein muss. Nur äußerst widerwillig stimmte Kinomi dem Arrangement zu. *Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt ...*  
  
--------------------  
  
"Also", sagte Bulma und trank den letzten Schluck heißen Kakao, "fangen wir mal an." Nachdem sie die beiden Tassen in die Abwasch gestellt hatte, dirigierte sie Kinomi ins Wohnzimmer. *Sehr interessant ...* Die beiden machten es sich auf zwei gegenüberliegenden Fauteuils bequem und begannen Ideen für ihr Projekt zu sammeln.  
  
*Ist das unangenehm ...* Die Luft ließ sich beinahe schneiden. Trotz des eindeutigen Unbehagens beiderseits, kamen sie rascher voran, als geplant. Als Kinomi drei Stunden später den Stift aus der Hand legte, existierte bereits das gesamte Gerüst der Geschichte. "So, das wär's dann für heute", bemerkte Kinomi. "Nächsten Samstag machen wir weiter." Damit machte er sich auf zur Tür und hörte gerade noch wie Bulma ihm ein "Servus" nachrief, das er aber unbeantwortet ließ.  
  
"Na", fragte Mrs. Banira, die gerade ins Wohnzimmer schritt, "ist dein Freund schon wieder gegangen?" - "Er ist nicht mein Freund!", versuchte Bulma schnell richtig zustellen, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sie leicht rot wurde. Sie fasste sich wieder einigermaßen und erklärte ihrer Mutter, dass sie nur für ein Schulprojekt zusammengewürfelt wurden. Mrs. Banira nickte wissend, konnte sich ein Grinsen aber nicht verkneifen. "Abendessen ist fertig. Hol doch bitte deinen Vater, dann können wir anfangen." Bevor sie ganz aus Bulmas Blickfeld verschwunden war, rief sie ihrer Tochter noch etwas zu: "Frag doch den netten jungen Mann, ob er nicht das nächste Mal mit uns zu Abend essen will."  
  
Na wunderbar. Kuppelversuche von der eigenen Mutter. Hatte ja gerade noch gefehlt.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Wer?", fragte er, "wer du bist?" Unzählige Gedanken schossen durch seinen Kopf. Er kannte sie! Bekannt kam sie ihm ja schon die ganze Zeit vor. Doch, wo hatte er sie schon einmal gesehen? Grüne Haare, die sich im Wind bewegten. Strahlend blaue Augen, die wie ein Sog wirkten. Eine Stimme, so süß wie Honig. Schlichte aber trotzdem umwerfende Eleganz, die sie mit jeder Bewegung an den Tag legte. In all diese Gedanken mischte sich nun ein Gefühl, seltsam, merkwürdig. Es ließ sich nicht beschreiben. Zumindest nicht mit Worten, die bis jetzt in seinem Vokabular vorkamen.  
  
--------------------  
  
Bulma und Kinomi kamen gut voran mit ihrem Projekt. Samstags trafen sie sich bei Bulma und die gegenseitige Abneigung schien sich nach und nach zu verflüchtigen. Nicht dass sie sich angefreundet hätten, aber ...  
  
"Meine Mutter lässt fragen, ob du heute nicht mit uns zu Abend essen willst." Kinomi, sichtlich nicht darauf gefasst gewesen, versuchte noch mit einem "Ähm ... eigentlich ..." abzuwehren, aber Bulma ließ nicht locker: "Sie würde sich sehr freuen. Bitte! Und übrigens hast du doch ohnehin nichts anderes vor, oder?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, fuhr sie fort: "Na eben. Und jetzt komm mit." Kinomi war überrumpelt.  
  
Gemüsestrudel mit warmer Schnittlauchsauce. "Cola oder Apfelsaft?" Mrs. Banira war eine äußerst zuvorkommende Gastgeberin. Es wurde ein netter Abend mit etwas Konversation. Bulma und Kinomi erzählten von ihrem Projekt und Bulmas Vater wollte wissen, ob sie sich schon etwas für die ‚Spezialaufgabe' überlegt hätten. Da dem nicht so war, unterbreitete er ihnen einen Vorschlag: "Bulma, du kannst dich doch bestimmt noch an den Hologramm-Apparat erinnern. Den könntet ihr doch verwenden, um eine 3D-Vorstellung eures Projekts zu projizieren."  
  
Das war eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Bulma hatte schon befürchtet, der Apparat würde einsam verstauben und nie zum Gebrauch kommen. Auch Kinomi willigte ein, da er ohnehin keinen besseren Vorschlag parat hatte.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Mein Pri ... Prinnnnnn"  
  
"Scheint noch nicht ganz zu klappen mit den Audio-Effekten", meinte Bulma und strich sich nachdenklich über das Kinn. "Was ist das?", meldete sich Kinomi zu Wort und deutete dabei auf die Maschine. "Oh." Ein Kabel stand lose heraus und sprühte munter Funken in alle Richtungen. Bulma hatte ausreichend Erfahrung mit Elektronik und auch mit Unfällen, um in aller Ruhe den Stecker zu ziehen und somit der Maschine den Saft abzudrehen.  
  
Bewundernswert. Wie sie die Situation gemeistert hatte. Jedes andere Mädchen hätte aufgeschrieen, sich nicht an die Steckdose gewagt. Aber Bulma, nun sie war einfach außergewöhnlich. Diese und andere Gedanken geisterten durch Kinomis Kopf, aber ließ er sich nichts anmerken.  
  
"So, das hätten wir." Bulma wischte sich einen Schweißtropfen von der Stirn. "Zum Glück hatte ich ein passendes Ersatzkabel bei der Hand. Jetzt sehn' wir mal, ob es funktioniert."  
  
- Klick - "Mein Prinz ..."  
  
"Puh, das hätten wir also nun auch erledigt." Kinomi fuhr sich durch die schwarzen Haare: "Hat auch ganz schön gedauert." - "Dafür kann sich das Ergebnis aber sehen lassen."  
  
--------------------  
  
Die grünhaarige Frau lächelte ihn an. Sie war zurückgekommen. Wollte sie ihm bei der Lösung des Rätsels helfen? Vermutlich. Sie erzählte ihm Geschichten. Geschichten von einem stolzen Krieger und einer hitzköpfigen Wissenschaftlerin. All das war ihm so vertraut. Fast so, als hätte er diese Erzählungen schon einmal gehört. Nur, wann soll das gewesen sein? Hatte ihm jemand jemals eine Gutenachtgeschichte erzählt? Nein, was die Frau ihm da erzählte war auch keine Gutenachtgeschichte. Sie kam ihm auf eine andere Art und Weise bekannt vor. Fast so, als ob ... Nein! Das ist unmöglich! Schnell verwarf er diesen abwegigen Gedanken wieder. Doch, als ob er nicht nur seine Überlegungen wegwischen würde, verschwand auch die Frau aus seinem Blickfeld und überließ ihn sich selbst, allein im Nirgendwo.  
  
--------------------  
  
Schon wieder das Himmelbett. Das gleißende Licht, welches das Bett umgab, wirkte dieses Mal nicht mehr so abweisend. Es wurde wärmer und angenehmer. Hatte sich da etwas bewegt? Bulma konnte es nicht bestimmt ausmachen, da sie trotz allem geblendet war. War da nicht eben ein Geräusch? Sie spitzte ihre Ohren - tatsächlich - man konnte ein Baby schreien hören, eine sanfte Stimme, die beruhigend auf das Kind einzureden schien und einen lachenden Jungen. Bulma schloss ihre Augen, ließ sich zurück in die Federn sinken und versuchte sich zu erinnern wie schön es war. *Wie schön es war?* Verdutzt hielt sie einen Moment inne. Wie schön iwas/i war? Was ist das nur für ein merkwürdiger Traum? Alles kam Bulma wie ein einziges Déjà-Vu vor.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Und?", Mr. Banira trank einen Schluck Kaffee aus seiner Lieblingstasse, "was ist es geworden?" Bulma, die kaum noch an sich halten konnte, sprudelte heraus: "Ein A mit einem dicken, fetten Plus!" Das hatte sie sich redlich verdient. Kinomi und sie hatten sehr viel Zeit in das Projekt gesteckt und da erschien ihr die Note mehr als gerechtfertigt. "Das ist schön für dich, mein Schatz." Bulmas Mutter war gerade durch die Tür gekommen. "Ich bin stolz auf dich." Bulma quittierte ihres Vaters Lob wie üblich mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Da meldete sich ihr Magen lautstark und als sie ihren Hunger gestillt und sich ein heißes Bad gegönnt hatte, kroch sie in die Federn.  
  
--------------------  
  
Die Monate vergingen und das Schuljahr neigte sich dem Ende zu. Die lockere Freundschaft, die sich Bulma mit Kinomi während des Projekts aufgebaut hatte, schien sich Stück für Stück zurückzuentwickeln. Es wurden zwar keine hitzigen Wortgefechte mehr ausgetragen, aber sie wechselten auch so nicht mehr Worte miteinander als unbedingt nötig.  
  
Für Juni hatte der Lehrer eine Klassenfahrt in die Berge geplant. Darauf freute sich Bulma ganz besonders.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Das kann ich nicht glauben. Du willst mir sagen, dass ..." Er brach ab, denn er hatte ohnehin bereits verstanden. Nicht, dass sie ihm etwas erklärt hätte, er hatte auch so alles begriffen. Auf eine eigenartige Weise fühlte er sich stark mit ihr verbunden, sodass er ihre Gedanken hören, ja sogar fühlen konnte. Seltsam. Je häufiger die grünhaarige Frau in seinen Träumen erschien, desto weniger sprachen sie miteinander. Stattdessen kommunizierten sie auf eine Art übernatürliche Weise, aber den beiden schien es als natürlichste Sache der Welt. Gedanken- und Gefühlsübermittelung. Beinahe konnte er sehen, was sie dachte.  
  
--------------------  
  
Mmh. Je öfter Bulma in dem weißen Himmelbett zu erwachen glaubte, desto wohler fühlte sie sich hier. Fremde, aber auf ungewöhnliche Weise vertraute, Stimmen erfüllten den Raum. Ein schreiendes Baby, ein lachender Junge. War da nicht noch eine Stimme? Ja, genau. Jetzt konnte Bulma sie wieder hören. Eine tiefe, eindeutig männliche Stimme, sprach beruhigend auf den kleinen Schreihals ein. -Dom- Stand der Mann nicht vor einem Fenster? Auf jeden Fall sah Bulma eine Silhouette vor sich, die von hellem Licht umgeben wurde. *Seltsame Frisur*, war der erste Gedanke, der ihr durch den Kopf ging. Spitze Zacken ragten in die Höhe. Durch die Haare wirkte der Mann größer. Er wiegte ein Baby im Arm und versuchte währenddessen gleichzeitig den etwas größeren Unruhestifter zu bändigen. -Dom-  
  
Vom Bett her beobachtete Bulma die Szene und versuchte die Gesichter der drei auszumachen.  
  
"Aijin", rief der Mann unerwartet in Bulmas Richtung -Dom- "Ich muss kurz hinunter." Er kam näher an das Bett heran. Noch immer war nicht viel von ihm zu erkennen. "Hältst du Bra kurz?" Damit legte er das Baby behutsam in Bulmas Arme und verließ das Zimmer. "Bra?", flüsterte sie und strich sanft über die zarte Wange. Wie winzig sie war. -Dom- Und wie brav - sie hatte indes aufgehört zu weinen. Auf einmal stand der Junge neben dem Bett, er war bestimmt um die zwölf Jahre und hatte lilafarbene, glatte Haare. Seine glasklaren, hellblauen Augen blickten Bulma flehend an, als er mit den Worten: "Ich will spielen" an der Decke zupfte. -Dom- Bevor Bulma antworten konnte, trat der Mann wieder ins Zimmer und sagte: "Trunks, lass deine Mutter in Frieden. Sie braucht noch Ruhe." -Dom-  
  
--------------------  
  
"Pass auf dich auf, mein Schatz." - "Und vergiss nicht uns zu schreiben!"  
  
Bulma saß bereits mit ihrer Klasse im Reisebus und war unterwegs ins Paozo-Gebirge, wo sie eine Woche Abenteuer genießen würde.  
  
Als sie bei dem gebuchten Ferienlager ankamen, war es bereits Mittag. Zu Beginn wurden die Zimmer zugeteilt. Es gab drei getrennte Hütten: eine für die Mädchen, eine weitere für die Jungen und eine dritte für die Lehrer und den Ferienleiter. Bulma belegte mit Ikuko ein Zimmer. Nachdem alle ihre Koffer verstaut und sich etwas frisch gemacht hatten, versammelten sie sich im Speisesaal, der in der 3. Hütte untergebracht war, um gemeinsam zu Mittag zu essen. Anschließend stellte der Ferienleiter die Aktivitäten für die folgende Woche vor. Das Programm ließ nichts zu wünschen übrig: Wald-Rätsel-Ralleys, Kanu-Fahrten, Reitausflüge, Bergsteigen, Schwimmen, Steinwandklettern, Bogenschießen und Grillabende. Was am letzten Tag am Programm stand, war aber noch geheim.  
  
Viel Zeit um über die Überraschung nachzudenken, blieb ohnehin niemandem, in Anbetracht der Fülle der Aktivitäten und der begrenzten Zeit. Die Woche war viel zu schnell um und als der Hahn zum sechsten Mal krähte, war schon der letzte Tag der Ferienwoche angebrochen.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Den Tag über habt ihr freie Einteilung. Ihr müsst aber spätestens um 8 Uhr wieder versammelt hier im Lager sein, denn bei Sonnenuntergang startet das Überraschungsprojekt: eine MysteryTour", erklärte der Ferienleiter. "Das hört sich doch gut an. Was meinst du, Ikuko?" Bulma schloss ihre Jacke, es war kühl geworden. "Klasse! Kann's kaum erwarten." Die beiden Freundinnen wollten den letzten Tag für eine Kanu-Fahrt nutzen. Zusammen mit Kinomi, Sakana und Yasai saßen sie im Boot. Das Kanu-Fahren hatte es den fünfen angetan. Es war bereits das dritte Mal. So kam es, dass sie auch einmal ohne Führer fahren durften. Leider ging es bei diesem Mal nicht so problemlos zu, wie bei den anderen beiden Malen. Ein mittelgroßer Felsen, der durch die Wasserwellen nicht sichtbar war, wurde zum ‚Verhängnis' für die Kanu-Fahrt. Man prallte dagegen, das Kanu kenterte und alle fünf Insassen wurden klatschnass. Zum Glück handelte es sich bei dem Fluss nicht um einen reißenden Strom, sondern um einen gemächlichen Bach, der nur knapp bis an die Knie reichte, wenn man darin stand.  
  
-Hatschi-Kof-Kof-  
  
Das war das Mindeste, was man erwarten konnte - eine laufende Nase und etwas Husten. Kinomi hatte es am Schlimmsten erwischt. Er sah wirklich nicht gut aus, aber blass war seine Haut eigentlich immer. War ja nie in der Sonne.  
  
--------------------  
  
"So. Die Mädchen ziehen sich ihre männlichen Partner und dann könnt ihr loslegen." Der Ferienleiter deutete auf eine Schüssel mit kleinen Zetteln, aus der die Mädchen nun der Reihe nach die Namen ihrer Begleiter zogen, bis Bulma an der Reihe war. *Yasai? Na gut ...* Ikuko, die nach ihr dran war, hatte Kinomi auf dem Zettel stehen. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Bulmas Partnerzettel, tauschte sie kurzerhand die Namen aus. "Der passt besser zu dir!" *Wer's glaubt. In Wirklichkeit wolltest du doch nur mit Yasai allein sein!* Bulma konnte sich ein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen und wünschte ihrer Freundin unschuldig viel Spaß mit Yasai. Als alle Mädchen ihre Partner eingesammelt hatten, ging es los. Die Aufgabe war, anhand von im Wald angebrachten Hinweisen, so schnell wie möglich ein bestimmtes Objekt ins Lager zu bringen. Klingt einfach - wäre es auch, wenn nicht auch falsche Fährten gelegt wären.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Der Wolf im Schafspelz dient als Wegweiser." Kinomi legte seine Stirn in Falten. "Was soll das für ein Hinweis sein?" Er drückte Bulma den Zettel in die Hand und fragte, ob sie etwas damit anfangen könnte. "Der Wolf im Schafspelz ... hm ..." Sie führte ihren Zeigefinger ans Kinn und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um besser nachdenken zu können. Mit leerem Blick starrte sie gen Himmel als eine Wolke über den Vollmond zog und es kurz dunkler wurde. "Wolken, Schafspelz ... Lupus!" Kinomi konnte Bulmas Überlegungen nicht ganz folgen. "Ganz einfach: Lupus, der Wolf ist ein Sternbild. Es ist zu dieser Jahreszeit am Südhorizont zu finden. Das ist ..." Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr, dann orientierte sie sich am Polarstern, "diese Richtung." - "Gut. Also gehen wir weiter, bis wir einen neuen Hinweis entdecken." Langsam schritten sie gemeinsam durchs Dickicht, darauf bedacht nichts zu übersehen.  
  
Sie scheint kein bisschen Angst zu haben. Jedenfalls lässt sie sich nichts anmerken. Schade ...  
  
*Was Ikuko und Yasai wohl gerade machen?*  
  
"Autsch!" Bulma, die gerade nicht auf den Weg geachtet hatte um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht falsch gingen, hatte mit einer überirdischen Baumwurzel Bekanntschaft gemacht. "Tut es weh?" Kinomi beugte sich zu ihrem Fuß und begutachtete ihn. "Ist er verstaucht?" Bulma verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht, als er den Knöchel berührte. "Ich fürchte schon." Wortlos legte Kinomi ihren Arm um seine Schulter und half ihr beim Gehen. Sie ließ es geschehen. *Er kann ja richtig nett sein.*  
  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde und 20 Meter später, erblickte Bulma ein Haus, in dem sie sich ein bisschen ausruhen könnte.  
  
"Da ist eine Kerze." Bulma deutete geradeaus. Zum Glück hatte sie ein paar Streichhölzer für Notfälle dabei. "Hier wohnt anscheinend niemand mehr", meinte Kinomi als es hell genug war die zentimeterdicke Staubschicht und die Spinnweben zu sehen. Sie stimmte ihm zu, ließ sich seufzend auf einen Sessel gleiten und schloss die Augen, um kurz zu entspannen. "Sieh dir das an." Kinomis Stimme ließ Bulma aufschrecken. "Könnte das der nächste Hinweis sein?" Auf einem roten Samtpolster eingebettet lag eine goldene Kugel. Sie war spiegelglatt und in ihrem Inneren glitzerten 4 Sterne. "Die Sterne! Zuvor der Hinweis mit dem Sternzeichen und jetzt das hier." Bulma hielt es für gut möglich, so beschlossen sie die Kugel mitzunehmen, da sie trotz intensiver Suche keine schriftliche Botschaft entdecken konnten. Kinomi wollte ihr wieder beim Gehen behilflich sein, aber der Schmerz am Knöchel (anscheinend doch keine Verstauchung) hatte soweit nachgelassen, dass Bulma gut allein gehen konnte. *Schade*  
  
Der Mond beleuchtete den Weg. Am Himmel glitzerten die Sterne. Die Stunden verstrichen und Kinomi und Bulma fanden einen Hinweis nach dem anderen. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als sie den letzten Zettel gefunden hatten: "Kehrt ins Lager zurück. Losungswort: Waldkauz."  
  
--------------------  
  
Bulma und Kinomi waren zwar nicht die ersten im Lager, aber immerhin reichte es für Silber. Es gab sogar eine Preisverleihung mit Medaillen und Urkunden. Nach und nach trudelten die nächsten Paare ein und bei Morgengrauen hatten es auch die Letzten geschafft.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Was ist denn das?" Bulma hatte gerade ihren Rucksack ausgeräumt. Sie war heute von der Ferienwoche zurückgekehrt und hatte bereits ihren Eltern erzählt, was sie alles getan hatte. Jetzt wollte sie noch schnell aufräumen ehe sie schlafen ging. Sie blickte die Kugel an, die sie in der Hand hielt. "Die hab ich ja komplett vergessen." Da während der MysteryTour kein Hinweis mehr auf eine Kugel hingedeutet hatte, war sie im Rucksack geblieben und wurde so vergessen. *Ein hübsches Souvenir ...* Damit legte sie die Kugel auf ihren Schreibtisch und kroch in die Federn.  
  
--------------------  
  
Durch das offene Fenster wehte der Wind und spielte mit dem Vorhang. Warme Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf das weiße Himmelbett. Langsam öffnete Bulma die Augen und erblickte eine pastellblau gestrichene Wand. Sie senkte erneut die Lider und genoss das Gefühl der Wärme und Geborgenheit, das die Arme verbreiteten, die sie umschlungen hatten. Hm. Mit ihren Fingern tastete sie ... ja ... zwei Arme, die eindeutig nicht ihr gehörten. Vorsichtig löste sie sich aus der Umarmung, wälzte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und blickte in das Gesicht eines Mannes. Er schlief noch, so hatte sie Zeit ihn eingehender zu betrachten. Erst jetzt fiel Bulma auf, dass kein gleißendes Licht mehr ihre Sicht störte.  
  
Ein markantes Gesicht. Durchtrainiert sah er aus. Die schwarzen, steil aufgerichteten Haare faszinierten sie am meisten. Zögernd streckte sie die Hand aus und strich sanft darüber. Der Mann antwortete mit einem unverständlichen Murmeln, zog Bulma wieder in seine Arme und hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt. -Dom-Dodom-Dom-  
  
Bulma presste die Lider aufeinander. Das Herz klopfte ihr beinahe bis zum Hals. Sie konnte fühlen, wie er zärtlich über ihren Kopf strich und ihre Stirn küsste. "Bist du schon wach?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, "Bulma?" Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah ... in die dunkelsten und geheimnisvollsten Augen, die sie jemals erblickt hatte. Ein Wirbel, der sie nicht mehr loszulassen drohte ...  
  
Stopp! Mühsam wand sie ihren Blick ab und sammelte sich. *Woher kennt er meinen Namen?* "Ist die frischgebackene Mama des bezaubernden Mädchens noch müde?", hörte Bulma den Mann fragen.  
  
Mama? Schlagartig fiel ihr der letzte Traum ein. Da hatte er sie auch Mutter genannt. Waren die beiden Kinder von ihr? Von ihr und ... -Dom- Ein wohlig warmer Strahl breitete sich in Bulma aus und erfüllte sie.  
  
Gedankenversunken wie sie jetzt war, bemerkte sie nicht wie der schwarzhaarige Mann sich leise aus dem Zimmer entfernte. Als er nach kurzer Zeit mit einem Tablett ans Bett zu Bulma trat, schreckte sie aus ihren Überlegungen hoch. Langsam richtete sie sich auf, bis sie aufrecht im Bett saß, das Tablett mit dem Frühstück mittlerweile auf dem Schoß. "Pfannkuchen ...", murmelte Bulma halblaut. "Ich hoffe, sie schmecken ..." Etwas verlegen kratzte sich der Mann am Hinterkopf und setzte sich zu Bulma ans Bett. "Ich lass dich jetzt ganz kurz allein." Damit umfasste er Bulmas Kopf mit beiden Händen, zog sie ein Stück an sich heran und küsste sie. Als sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten, musste Bulma zuerst einmal tief Luft holen.  
  
iHeiß./i  
  
Ein leichter Schwindel hatte sich in ihren Kopf eingeschlichen und sie versuchte krampfhaft ihren Herzschlag wieder zu normalisieren.  
  
iAuf ihrer Zunge brannte es./i  
  
Der Mann stand auf, ging zur Tür, warf Bulma noch einen Blick zu und bemerkte sanft: "Ich liebe dich, Aijin."  
  
iSie musste das Feuer löschen./i  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Vegeta."  
  
--------------------  
  
Grüne Haare, blaue Augen. Da gab es zwar ein Mädchen, das sich für ihn interessierte, aber sie war weder grünhaarig noch blauäugig. Aber vielleicht, vielleicht hatte sie sich körperlich bei der neuen Inkarnation verändert? Er selbst war ja auch kein Außerirdischer mehr, sondern ein Erdling ... äh, ein Mensch.  
  
Er genoss es richtig zu träumen. Die Tage waren deprimierend genug und das traute Zusammensein mit der Schönen ließ ihm ein Glücksgefühl zuteil werden, das einmalig war an Intensität. Sie war unbeschreiblich schön, nun, das wusste er bereits. Aber ihr Äußeres war längst nicht mehr alles, was ihn an ihr begeisterte. Er konnte in ihrem Herzen lesen und entdeckte so auch ihre innere Schönheit, die noch weit mehr leuchtete als ihr rosiges Gesicht. Langsam - so schien es - begannen Gefühle zu erblühen, die tief in seinem Herzen schlummerten.  
  
Halt! War er denn töricht? Sie war doch nur eine Traum-, eine Fantasiegestalt. (Da bekommt das Wort Traumfrau eine völlig ineue/i Bedeutung.) Oder nicht ... Je mehr er darüber sann, desto sicherer schien es ihm, dass sie mehr war als nur ein Gebilde seiner Fantasie. Nur was?  
  
Er merkte langsam, dass er wieder zurück in die echte Welt schlitterte (also aufzuwachen drohte). Sie kehrte ihm den Rücken und schickte sich an, ihn erneut zu verlassen. Doch da geschah es! In dem Augenblick, da sie sich umdrehte und eine Strähne des Haars ihr ins Gesicht fiel, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: die Art, wie sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte, wie sie ihre linke Hand zur Wange führte um ihr Haar zurückzustreichen, wie sie dabei für einen Wimpernschlag die Augen schloss ...  
  
--------------------  
  
Das Zeugnis konnte sich wirklich sehen lassen. "Lauter Einsen, nur in Französisch eine zwei", staunten Mr. und Mrs. Banira.  
  
*Wer braucht schon Französisch?*, dachte Bulma, ehe sie sich fürs Kino fertig machte. Sie und Kinomi waren für heute verabredet. Seit dem Traum, seit sie Vegeta gesehen hatte, hatten sich schlagartig ihre Gefühle für Kinomi intensiviert.  
  
*Eigentlich glaube ich ja nicht an so einen Reinkarnations-Unsinn. Aber dieser Traum war eindeutig mehr. Was, wenn es wirklich zutrifft? Kinomi ... Vegeta und ich, Wiedergeburten von zwei Menschen, die in ihrem früheren Leben ein Paar waren. Wir sind füreinander bestimmt! Da passt alles: Der Lehrer hat mich neben ihn gesetzt, er wohnt auch bei mir in der Nähe. Wie in meinen Träumen hat er schwarze aufgerichtete Haare, vielleicht nicht so extrem. Ich frage mich nur, warum er nicht Vegeta genannt werden will ... Muss ich ihn halt fragen ...*  
  
Bulma war soeben fertig mit Duschen und verließ, nachdem sie sich eingekleidet und frisiert hatte, das Haus. "Servus, Mama, Papa. Ich bin um 9 Uhr zurück. Bis dann!"  
  
--------------------  
  
"Was soll das heißen? Ich dachte ... ich dachte du liebst mich!"  
  
Langsam. Ganz vorsichtig. Nicht mit einem Gähnen sondern mit einem Husten hatte Kinomi seinen Arm um Bulmas Sitz gelegt. Natürlich hatte sie es bemerkt und nach ein paar Minuten griff sie nach der Hand, die nach wie vor auf der Lehne ruhte, legte sie auf ihre Schulter und rückte ein Stück näher zu Vegeta. Sein Herz raste, so nah war er ihr noch nie gewesen. *Ich muss es ihr sagen.* -Kof-Kof- "Na, du scheinst nicht wirklich gesund zu sein. Noch immer, wegen dem Kanu-Unfall?" Bulma sah Vegeta fürsorglich an. "Gehen wir ein bisschen an die frische Luft?" Das war wohl das Beste, denn Kinomi wurde es immer schwerer in dem stickigen Saal zu atmen.  
  
Bulma hakte sich in seinen Arm ein, als sie ein Stück spazieren gingen. "Darf ich dich was fragen?" - "Nur zu." -Kof-Kof- "Kann ich dich Vege ..." Kinomi unterbrach sie, so konnte sie ihre Frage nicht zu Ende stellen. "Wenn's unbedingt sein muss, dann Veggie!" Bulma blickte ihm fragend in die Augen: "Warum darf ich dich nicht so nennen, wie du wirklich heißt?" Mit Gesicht gen Himmel, erklärte er ihr, dass ihn der Name an etwas erinnere. Etwas, das, wenn er daran dachte, ihm Unbehagen bereite. Und, dass er den Namen auch einfach nicht leiden könne. Bulma tat so, als würde sie verstehen, aber in Wirklichkeit wusste sie nicht, was so schlimm an ‚Vegeta' sein sollte. "Okay. Also darf ich dich Veggie nennen?!"  
  
Bulma drängte Vegeta sich zu setzen, da er immer blasser wurde. Nicht, dass er noch umkippt. "Ich muss dir etwas Wichtiges sagen ...", setzte Vegeta an, wurde aber von einem erneuten Hustenanfall gestoppt. Er versuchte seine Hand, die er vor den Mund gehalten hatte, zu verstecken, doch es war bereits zu spät - Bulma hatte es bemerkt: "Blut? Was ist los mit dir?" Furcht war in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. "Darüber wollte ich mit dir reden ..." Bulma konnte sehen, wie der Schmerz durch seinen Körper fuhr und er trotzdem noch versuchte zu lächeln. Sie fühlte sich so hilflos und auch als die ersten Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen, konnte sie nichts dagegen tun.  
  
"Du weinst ... um mich?" Bei dem Versuch zu sprechen spuckte er noch mehr Blut. *Er wird doch nicht ...* "Nein! Du darfst nicht isterben/i!" Bulmas Tränen kannten keine Grenzen mehr. Es war zuviel, einfach zuviel für sie. Endlich hatte sie ihn gefunden, ihn erkannt, und jetzt wollte er schon wieder gehen? Tränenerstickt sprach sie seinen Namen aus: "Vegeta! Verlass mich nicht!" - "Ich ... bin ... es ... Bulma ..." Seine letzten Worte, ehe er die Augen schloss. "Nein ... nein, Vegeta?" Verstört murmelte Bulma seinen Namen und drückte seinen leblosen Körper an den ihren, als ob ihn das zurückbringen würde. Ein Zittern erfasste sie und ließ nicht mehr los.  
  
Allein. Ja, allein war sie gewesen, ehe er kam. Er? Ja, Vegeta ist sein Name, war sein Name ... Wie konnte er es wagen, sie jetzt zu verlassen? Jetzt, da sie sich endlich gefunden hatten?! Büßen! Ja, das müsste er büßen ...  
  
"Wie kannst du mir das antun? Komm zurück!" Immer undeutlicher wurde ihr Murmeln, immer verstörter ihr Ausdruck, ehe sie in einen tranceähnlichen Zustand fiel.  
  
--------------------  
  
Endlich. Er hatte endlich begriffen, wer sie war. Erleichtert rief er ihren Namen: "Bulma!" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und da lag so viel in ihren Augen: Überraschung, Erleichterung, Freude und auch ein letzter Hauch von Melancholie. Schnellen Schrittes eilte er auf sie zu, das Herz pochte fast schmerzhaft vor Vorfreude in seiner Brust. Kurz bevor er sie jedoch erreicht hatte, drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und ging in die Knie. Er konnte hören, dass sie weinte und das tat ihm im Herzen weh. Er konnte sie nicht leiden sehen, nie wieder ...  
  
"Bulma! Was ist los? Warum weinst du?", fragte er hilflos, "Bitte sag es mir!" Doch sie konnte ihn nicht hören. Zitternd wiegte sie vor und zurück, erst als er vor ihr stand, konnte er erkennen, iwen/i sie da wiegte. "Vegeta ... was?", murmelte sie verstört und drückte den leblosen Körper fest an sich. "Ich bin doch hier!", sagte er leicht irritiert. Als er nach ihr greifen wollte, löste sie sich vor seinen Augen auf und ließ ihn erwachen.  
  
--------------------  
  
Grelles Licht. Es blendete ihre Augen und kam näher. Stück für Stück. Irgendwie nahm das Licht Gestalt an und begann etwas zu erzählen. Eine Geschichte von einem kleinen Jungen, der seine Träume verwirklichen wollte, dem kein Hindernis unüberwindbar war. Der Tod selbst, war für ihn nicht das Ende seiner Reise. Es gab ein Hilfsmittel, das ihn begleitete. Ob es die Jahrhunderte überlebt hatte? Es musste einfach so sein. Es war ihre einzige Chance.  
  
Das Licht entfernte sich und ließ Bulma zurück in der Dunkelheit. iAllein/i.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Bulma!" Schweißgebadet öffnete er seine Augen und erkannte die vertraute Umgebung seines Zimmers.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Die Dragonballs", rief Bulma laut aus und saß mit einem Ruck aufrecht, in ihrem Bett. Ihre Mutter, die die Nacht über Wache an ihrem Bett gehalten, und auf einem Stuhl geschlafen hatte, war mit einem Schlag hellwach und fragte ihre Tochter nach ihrem Gesundheitszustand. Ohne eine Antwort zu geben, stellte Bulma sogleich eine Gegenfrage: "Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?" Ihre Mutter reagierte etwas verwirrt: "Ich dachte eigentlich, du könntest mir das sagen. Gegen 10 Uhr gestern Abend, dein Vater und ich hatten schon angefangen uns Sorgen zu machen, läutete es an der Tür. Wir dachten dann, du hättest deinen Schlüssel verloren. Aber als wir aufsperrten, lagst du bewusstlos auf den Stufen, eingewickelt in das hier." Damit zeigte sie Bulma eine schwarze Jacke, die auf einem leeren Stuhl gelegen hatte. Am Schnitt ließ sich leicht erkennen, dass es sich um ein Männermodell handelte. *Schwarz. Dunkelblaues Futter ... hm* "Nein, ich hab die Jacke noch nie gesehen ...", bemerkte Bulma. Ihre Mutter erhob sich mit den Worten: "du brauchst jetzt Ruhe. Ich bringe dir später einen Teller Hühnersuppe", und verließ das Zimmer. Bulma bettete ihren Kopf seufzend auf dem Polster, zog die Decke zurecht und betrachtete die Jacke, die ihre Mutter zurück über die Sessellehne gehängt hatte. Ihr Blick wurde glasig, als die Erinnerung an den letzten Abend Stück für Stück wiederkehrte. *Er ist tot*, dachte sie hart und merkte nicht, wie salzige Tränen den Polsterbezug durchtränkten.  
  
Als Bulma ihre Augen aufschlug, waren mehr als 20 Stunden vergangen. Bevor sie zuletzt eingeschlafen war, hatte sie noch lange nachgedacht und war zu einem Entschluss gekommen. Sie würde Vegeta retten. Alles, was sie tun musste, war, die Dragonballs zu sammeln und Shenlong bitten, ihn wiederzubeleben. Zeit genug hatte sie ja, es waren immerhin Sommerferien. Zwei Monate - es musste reichen. Nachdem sie sich mit einem herzhaften Frühstück gestärkt hatte, machte sie sich an die Arbeit. "Dante, Dragon, Dragonball, da haben wir's ja." Mit dem Zeigefinger fuhr Bulma durch das Lexikon. "Dragonball: Mystische Kugel. Nach Überlieferung existieren sieben Stück. Wenn alle zusammen sind und die Losungsworte ‚Shenlong erscheine und erfülle meinen Wunsch' ausgesprochen wurden, erscheint der heilige Drache." Das klang interessant. Plötzlich fiel Bulmas Blick auf eine Abbildung unterhalb des Absatzes. Ungläubig kramte sie die Kugel, die sie mit Vegeta damals in der Hütte im Paozo-Gebirge gefunden hatte, aus dem Schreibtisch. Ja! Eindeutig ein Dragonball. *Der Dragonball mit den 4 Sternen! Fantastisch - jetzt fehlen nur noch sechs.*  
  
Bulma überlegte, wie sie die übrigen Kugeln am schnellsten finden würde. Sie konnte wohl schlecht den gesamten Planeten durchsuchen. So entschloss sie sich den Dragonball, der bereits in ihrem Besitz war, näher zu untersuchen. Vielleicht sendete er ja ein Signal aus, dann könnte sie einen Radar bauen. Das würde die Suchaktion erheblich verkürzen.  
  
--------------------  
  
"So. Noch die letzte Schraube festziehen." Bulma hatte recht behalten. Die Dragonballs sendeten anscheinend einen Ton auf einer Frequenz aus, die so niedrig war, dass weder Mensch noch Tier sie wahrnehmen konnte. "Jetzt ist es soweit." Drei Tage hatte Bulma gebraucht die Kugel zu untersuchen und den Radar zu bauen und jetzt schaltete sie ihn ein. -Piep-Piep- Auf der Anzeige blinkten vier Dragonballs. Einer, die Nummer 4, ganz in der Nähe. Als sie den Raster verkleinerte und somit das Gebiet vergrößerte, kamen insgesamt sieben Punkte zum Vorschein. "Geschafft!"  
  
Die nächste Hürde, die Bulma überwinden musste, waren ihre Eltern. Wie sollte sie ihnen klarmachen, dass sie die 7 Dragonballs sammeln, den heiligen Drachen Shenlong rufen und dann Vegeta wieder erwecken wollte? Nein, sie musste sich wohl etwas anderes ausdenken.  
  
--------------------  
  
Bulma stand ausgerüstet mit Wanderschuhen und Trekkingrucksack (Darin befand sich nicht nur der Dragonball und der Radar, sondern auch einige Hoipoi-Kapseln mit den verschiedensten Vehikeln und auch ein Camping-Bungalow.) startbereit vor der C.C. Gerade hatte sie sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedet. Mulmig war ihr schon gewesen, ihnen zu erzählen, sie würde mit Vegeta eine Bergtour machen. Hoffentlich kamen sie nicht auf komische Gedanken ... Bulmas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Wie gern würde sie ihre Eltern auf solche Gedanken kommen lassen. Wenn Vegeta nur wieder leben würde. *Reiß dich zusammen Bulma!* Sie winkte noch einmal und ging dann los. Als sie außer Sichtweite war, zückte Bulma sogleich den Dragonradar. -Piep-Piep- Richtung Norden, ungefähr 50 Meter. Nach intensivem Suchen und einiger Buddelarbeit, war die Kugel mit zwei Sternen freigelegt. *Ging ja schneller als ich dachte.*  
  
Ein Schatten.  
  
Der nächste Dragonball befand sich ca. 15 km südsüdwestlich von der Stelle, da Bulma sich gegenwärtig aufhielt. Mit dem Hubschrauber schaffte sie die Strecke in 20 Minuten.  
  
Nach und nach sammelte Bulma die Kugeln ein. Trotz einigen Schwierigkeiten, die sich ergeben hatten, #6 wurde von einem Stinktier bewacht, #1 wurde von einem Geier für sein Ei gehalten und mit #5 spielte ein 4jähriges Mädchen Bowling (sie tauschte die Kugel bereitwillig für einen Lolly), hatte Bulma nur eine Woche gebraucht um alle sieben Kugeln zusammenzutragen und zu einem abgelegenen Hügel zu bringen.  
  
Ein knackender Zweig.  
  
"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7", zählte sie auf. Dann kramte Bulma den Zettel mit der Losung heraus und las laut vor: "Shenlong erscheine und erfülle meinen Wunsch."  
  
Ein Schauer lief über ihren Rücken.  
  
Der Himmel verdunkelte sich und unter Donnern und Krachen schoss ein greller Lichtblitz aus den Dragonballs. Mit offenem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Bulma den Drachen an und flüsterte ehrfürchtig seinen Namen: "Shenlong"  
  
"Du hast mich gerufen. Nenne mir deinen Wunsch." Rasch fing sie sich wieder: "Ich wünsche mir, dass du Vegeta wieder lebendig machst." Shenlong schien sich zu konzentrieren. Einen Augenblick später meinte er, dass das nicht nötig sei, da Vegeta noch lebe. "Was? Nein! Das kann nicht sein, oder? Ich meine, ich war dabei als er starb! Bist du sicher, dass Kinomi noch lebt?" Bulma war von ihren widersprüchlichen Gefühlen hin und hergerissen. "Kinomi" grollte die Stimme des heiligen Drachens, "Kinomi Vegeance kann nicht wieder erweckt werden, da er einen natürlichen Tod starb."  
  
Kinomi.  
  
Kinomi Vegeance.  
  
Ein französischer Name?  
  
Wie auch immer. Er hieß nicht Kinomi Vegeta. Wollte er das sagen? ‚Ich bin es ... inicht/i'?  
  
"Dein Wunsch ... ich warte ungern." Shenlong riss Bulma aus ihren Gedanken. "Ich ... ich. Ähm. Ich würde gern ein letztes Mal mit Kinomi sprechen, wenn es möglich ist." Die Augen des Drachens leuchteten rot auf und er erklärte Bulma, dass sich Kinomi wahrscheinlich in dieser Nacht melden würde. Für Tote war es einfacher, in Träumen zu erscheinen. Danach begann Shenlong wieder zu leuchten, teilte sich in sieben Blitze und diese verteilten sich erneut über die Welt.  
  
Es war nun wieder heller. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet Bulma, dass es 18 Uhr war und da sie erschöpft war, beschloss sie schlafen zu gehen. Schnell war der Camping-Bungalow aus der Hoipoi-Kapsel befreit und keine 20 Minuten später schloss Bulma die Augen.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte es dir noch erklären. Aber ich hatte keine Zeit mehr. Mein Herz. Du musst wissen, es hatte von Geburt an einen Fehler. Ich mag dich sehr, wirklich! Aber ich könnte dich ohnehin nicht glücklich machen. Dein Herz gehört einem anderen. Hier im Jenseits erfährt man eine Menge, sag' ich dir. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Es geht mir gut, ich habe meine Familie wieder. Du musst glücklich werden! Dein Traum ist dir zum Greifen nahe. Ich wünsche dir noch alles Gute!"  
  
--------------------  
  
"Nicht dass es unbequem wäre, aber ich hätte mir vielleicht doch einen Sessel oder so was in der Art mitnehmen sollen." Yasai hockte am Boden eines kleinen Teichs und warf Steinchen ins Wasser. Um ihn herum spielte der Wind mit den Baumwipfeln. Durch das Geäst fielen Sonnenstrahlen auf die Erde und zeichneten den Weg einer jungen Frau. Bulma setzte fast mechanisch einen Fuß vor den anderen und hörte nicht die Rufe von Yasai, der sie bemerkt und erkannt hatte. Schnell eilte er zu ihr und fragte sie was los sei. Doch Bulma schien ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen. "Ich bringe dich nach Hause", entschied er kurzerhand, legte sein Flugauto (seit kurzem hat er den Führerschein) mit einem -Plop- frei und schob Bulma auf den Beifahrersitz. Nachdem Yasai den Rucksack auf der Rückbank des 4Sitzers verstaut hatte, fuhr er los. Bulma war ziemlich blass und wirkte so schwach, dass er anfing sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. "Hast du heute schon etwas gegessen?" Keine Antwort. "Im Handschuhfach findest du ein Bento." Da Bulma keine Anstalten machte, es zu öffnen, hielt Yasai einfach an, kramte die Box aus dem Fach und begann sie zu füttern. Nachdem sie so ein paar Bissen gegessen hatte, nahm sie Yasai das Bento aus der Hand und aß schnell alleine weiter. Als Bulma sich gesättigt hatte, schlief sie zusammengekauert ein und Yasai konnte weiterfahren. (Er war gestanden während Bulma aß, damit ihr nicht auch noch übel wurde.)  
  
"Ich hab leider nichts da, um dich zuzudecken."  
  
--------------------  
  
Vegeta. Pah! Konnte ihr doch egal sein. Warum sollte sie mit diesem ominösen ‚Vegeta' zusammenkommen wollen, nur weil sie in einem früheren Leben ein Paar gewesen waren? Ganz bestimmt würde sie in die Suche nach ihm keine Minute mehr investieren. Was daraus werden würde sah man ja an Kinomi ...  
  
Nein! Das stimmte nicht. Kinomi wäre auch gestorben, wenn sie ihn nicht für Vegeta gehalten hätte. So hatte er eben noch ein paar schöne Stunden erlebt und jetzt war er wieder bei seiner Familie. Er war glücklich und sie konnte erleichtert sein.  
  
--------------------  
  
*Wieso ist es so dunkel? Ach ja, weil ich die Augen noch geschlossen habe.* Ein verschwommenes Bild: schwarze Haare, onyxfarbene Augen, ein geöffneter Mund. "Bist du endlich wach, Bulma?" Nanu? Der kannte ja auch ihren Namen. Nachdem Bulma ihre Lider einige Male gesenkt und wieder gehoben hatte, wusste sie auch warum: "Yasai? Was machst idu/i hier?" Als sie sich kurz im Zimmer umblickte, das sie aufgrund ihrer wieder vorhandenen Sehkraft auch erkennen konnte, besserte sie sich aus. "Was mache iich/i hier? Wo bin ich überhaupt?" Yasai setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und erklärte, dass sie sich in einem Gästezimmer in seinem Haus befand.  
  
-Tok-Tok- Yasai ließ Mr. und Mrs. Banira eintreten und diese erklärten in Kürze was geschehen war. "Ich war gerade dabei das Mittagessen zuzubereiten, als ich bemerkte, dass der Gasherd nicht ging. Ich dachte mir zwar nichts dabei, erwähnte aber trotzdem deinem Vater gegenüber, dass wohl eine Reparatur fällig sei." Bulmas Vater fuhr fort: "Der Herd war nicht das Einzige, was nicht funktionierte, auch der Gasofen und der Gasbrenner hatten ihren Geist aufgegeben ..." Mrs. Banira legte eine Hand auf die Schulter ihres Mannes und sagte, dass, wenn er nicht sofort richtig kombiniert hätte, dass es ein oder mehrere Lecks in den Leitungen geben musste, sie beide eine Gasvergiftung oder vielleicht noch mehr abbekommen hätten können. "Wir haben sofort einen Gasprofi geordert" meldete sich Bulmas Vater wieder zu Wort, "Mit solchen Dingen darf man nicht spaßen - ‚4 - 6 Wochen' meinte er, würde die Suche nach den undichten Stellen und deren Reparatur brauchen." Seine Frau erzählte weiter, dass der nette junge Mann, der Bulma nach Hause brachte, sofort vorschlug, dass sie alle bei ihm wohnen könnten. "Platz genug hätte er und er bestand so lange darauf, bis wir schließlich einwilligten." schloss sie.  
  
Bulma schloss die Augen um das Gehörte erst einmal auf sich einwirken zu lassen. Als sie die Lider wieder hob, hatten ihre Eltern das Zimmer verlassen, Yasai saß noch auf dem Stuhl.  
  
"Danke. Danke für alles, was du für mich und meine Eltern getan hast!"  
  
Yasai lehnte sich nach vor und sah Bulma eindringlich in die Augen. "Nichts zu danken. Hast du Hunger? Was möchtest du zum Frühstück?" Dafür, dass Yasai in der Schule nur schwieg, redete er jetzt ziemlich viel. Bulma war das aber nicht unrecht. "Frühstück?" Sie hatte wirklich Hunger. Mr. und Mrs. Banira meinten, Bulma sei von dem Ausflug noch so erschöpft, und sie ließ sie in dem Glauben. "Vielleicht Pfannkuchen?", fragte Bulma. Yasai erhob sich, nickte ihr noch einmal freundlich zu und verließ den Raum.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Deine Eltern sind in einem Zimmer im ersten Stock untergebracht. Mein Zimmer ist gleich den Flur entlang links, also auch im Erdgeschoss. Jedes Stockwerk hat nur ein Badezimmer. Wir müssen uns also dieses teilen. Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht?"  
  
Bulma verdrückte den letzten Krümel Pfannkuchen und trank den Becher Kakao aus. "Nein, nein. Warum sollte mir das etwas ausmachen? Immerhin ist das ja dein Haus und ich bin nur Gast." Yasai hatte indessen das Tablett vom Bett auf die Kommode neben sich gestellt.  
  
"Ich fühle mich schon besser", begann Bulma. "Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, nehme ich eine Dusche und dann ... ähm kann ich dann irgendetwas machen?"  
  
"Wenn du willst, kannst du mir beim Kochen helfen. Ich hatte vor Okonomiyaki zuzubereiten."  
  
*Yasai kann kochen? Wenn ich es recht bedenke, habe ich noch keine Menschenseele außer ihm hier gesehen. Seine Eltern sind tot ... also lebt er hier ganz alleine. Vielleicht hat er uns deswegen aufgenommen. Weil er einsam ist?* Da fiel Bulma ein, dass sie sich gar nicht daran erinnerte, wie Yasai sie eigentlich gefunden hatte.  
  
"Ich verbringe im Sommer viel Zeit an diesem Teich im Wald. Es ist so friedlich und ruhig. Auf einmal bist du dort aufgetaucht. Auf meine Rufe hast du nicht reagiert, du warst so bleich, deswegen habe ich dich dann nach Hause gebracht."  
  
"Woher wusstest du, wo ich wohne?", wollte Bulma wissen.  
  
Yasai antwortete, dass das auf einem Anhänger auf ihrem Rucksack gestanden hatte. *Stimmt* "Also, okay. Ich helf' dir beim Kochen - nach einer Dusche." - "Komm mit. Ich zeig dir wo das Bad ist." Damit führte Yasai sie zu einem Zimmer, das ziemlich genau zwischen seinem und Bulmas Raum lag. Er legte ihr zwei Handtücher bereit, zeigte ihr wo sie Shampoo und frische Seife finden konnte und ließ sie allein.  
  
Das warme Wasser suchte sich seine Bahnen auf Bulmas Haut. Sie griff nach dem Shampoo und schnupperte daran. *Flieder und Lavendel* Seltsam. Wieso hatte Yasai ein Shampoo dieser Duftnote? Vielleicht war es noch von seiner Mutter und er wollte es nicht wegwerfen. Während Bulma ihre Haare einshampoonierte, machte sie sich über dies und das ihre Gedanken. Eine viertel Stunde später stand sie sauber und in frischen Klamotten (ihre Mutter hatte das Nötigste eingepackt) vor dem Spiegel im Badezimmer.  
  
Nachdenklich betrachtete sie sich, zog ihre Stirn in Falten und überlegte warum Yasai früher so stillschweigend war. Bulma kam zu dem Schluss, dass er sich in zu großer Gesellschaft, wie in einem Klassenzimmer, bestimmt nicht wohl fühle. *Ich sollte ihn nicht mit Fragen löchern.* Sie trocknete ihre Haare und lächelte ihrem Spiegelbild entgegen.  
  
Auf zum ‚Okonomiyaki-Battle'!  
  
--------------------  
  
200 g Yam-Mehl, 2 Eier, Salz, etwas Suppe, Kohl, Zwiebeln, Schinken, Thunfisch, Steinpilze. Alles da.  
  
Nachdem Bulma etwas im Haus herumgeirrt war, hatte sie doch noch die Küche gefunden. (Ihre Nase hatte sie geführt.) Jetzt schnitt sie das Gemüse zurecht, während Yasai den Teigboden zubereitete. Sie warf ihm hin und wieder einen Blick zu. Wie geschickt er sich anstellte.  
  
-Autsch- In einem unaufmerksamen Moment war Bulma mit dem Messer abgerutscht und hatte sich in den Finger geschnitten. "Tut es sehr weh?" Yasai sah sie fürsorglich an, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf und leckte sich das Blut ab, das aus der Wunde tropfte. "Warte", er stöberte in einer Lade und zog etwas heraus, "gib deine Hand her." Bulma tat wie geheißen und streckte ihm die Hand mit geradem Zeigefinder entgegen. Yasai umfasste ihren leicht blutenden Finger mit seiner linken Hand und streifte mit der anderen geschickt ein Pflaster darüber. "Besser?"  
  
Bulma konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass ihr Herzschlag sich beschleunigt hatte, als Yasai ihre Hand gehalten hatte. Seine sanft, geradezu besorgt klingende Stimme benebelte ihre Sinne. "Ja." Ihre Stimme klang heiser und sie räusperte sich. "Ja, danke."  
  
Dann wendete sie sich wieder dem Gemüseschneiden zu, das sie ohne weitere Verletzungen 10 Minuten später beendete.  
  
--------------------  
  
Das letzte Okonomiyaki war verdrückt. Mrs. Banira hatte darauf bestanden, den Abwasch zu machen. Bulmas Vater teilte Yasai eben mit, dass er und seine Frau schon seit langem eine 8wöchige Kreuzfahrt gebucht hatten und da diese nicht stornierbar sei, sie sie auch antreten wollten. Yasai hatte natürlich nichts einzuwenden, doch fragte er, ob es eine gute Idee war, ihn mit Bulma allein in einem Haus zu lassen. Mr. Banira erklärte, er habe vollstes Vertrauen in seine Tochter und er hielte Yasai ebenfalls für einen verantwortungsvollen jungen Mann.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen verließen Bulmas Eltern um 7 Uhr Yasais Anwesen und fuhren mit dem Auto zur Schiffsanlegestelle.  
  
Bulma selbst konnte sich noch vage daran erinnern, dass ihre Mutter ihr einmal von dieser Kreuzfahrt erzählt hatte. Nun ja, jetzt waren ihre Eltern auf Urlaub und sie lebte mit Yasai allein unter einem Dach. *Schon seltsam*, dachte sie bei sich, *noch vor 2 Wochen haben wir kein Wort miteinander gewechselt und jetzt wohnen wir zusammen - fast wie ...* Bulma brach ihre Überlegungen ab, weil Yasai gerade ins Wohnzimmer kam. Sie blickte auf und fragte ihn, was sie mit der Zeit anfangen sollten. "Hier gibt es doch viel zu erleben. Wir könnten Ausflüge und andere Unternehmungen machen. Seit gestern ist der Jahrmarkt wieder offen. Hast du Lust?" - "Klar, warum nicht?"  
  
--------------------  
  
"Was für eine Aussicht ...", murmelte Bulma. Doch sie konnte sie nicht lange genießen, da das Abteil mittlerweile auf dem höchsten Punkt angelangt war und jetzt steil nach unten zu sausen begann. Adrenalin schoss durch ihre Adern und sie hörte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen.  
  
Insgesamt fuhren sie und Yasai sechs mal mit der Achterbahn - ehe sie sich etwas Magenfreundlicherem zuwandten, dem Spiegelkabinett.  
  
Groß, klein, dünn, dick. Bulma krümmte sich vor Lachen und auch Yasai hatte seinen Spaß. Anschließend gingen die beiden ins Geisterhaus. Zwar hatte Bulma noch immer die Lachtränen in den Augenwinkeln, aber das sollte sich schlagartig ändern. Normalerweise fürchtete sie sich vor nichts, doch dieses Geisterhaus arbeitete mit einer subtilen Art von Horror.  
  
Schritte, die langsam näher zu kommen schienen - trotzdem war keine Menschenseele zu sehen.  
  
Wassertropfen, die kontinuierlich in eine Lacke platschten.  
  
Verworrene Gänge, die teilweise mit Fell ausgelegt waren, die, wenn man unvorbereitet darauf trat, ein flaues Gefühl im Magen auslösten.  
  
Als dann auch noch abrupt und ohne Vorwarnung das Licht ausgeschalten wurde, hielt Bulma es kaum mehr aus. Verstohlen tastete sie nach Yasais Hand und er drückte sie sanft, als wolle er sagen: "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich bin ja bei dir." - "Ich habe keine Angst", erklärte sie schnell, bevor er auf falsche Gedanken kam. "Das hatte ich auch nicht angenommen." Das Dunkel verhüllte sein Grinsen.  
  
Hand in Hand - so kamen sie auch bis zum Ausgang und als sie sich trennten, bedauerte es Bulma geradezu. Es hatte sich irgendwie gut angefühlt - Händchenhaltend, wie ein ...  
  
"Hast du Hunger?" Yasais Stimme holte Bulma zurück aus ihren Tagträumen.  
  
Nachdem sie sich bei einem Stand mit Burger und Cola eingedeckt hatten, machten sie es sich auf einer leeren Bank bequem.  
  
*Bulma, Bulma. Was machst du nur? Du solltest aufpassen, dich nicht zu verlieben - egal wie süß er ist ...*  
  
Nach einem Dutzend Runden Auto-Skooter, Wilde Maus und Riesenrad, wollten sie zurückfahren.  
  
Die Aufregungen des Tages forderten ihren Tribut und Bulma schlief während der Fahrt auf der Rückbank des Autos ein. Yasai trug sie auf ihr Zimmer und legte sie sanft in das Bett. Bulma, die sich durch die schwankenden Bewegungen (als er sie trug) nun in einer Art Dämmerzustand befand, glaubte in Yasai ihren Geliebten zu erkennen. Sie fasste instinktiv nach seinem Kopf, zog ihn näher zu sich um sanft seine Lippen zu küssen, murmelte ein ‚Gute Nacht' und drehte sich um.  
  
Seine Finger tasteten über seinen Mund und verharrten einen Augenblick. Sanft, warm und einladend - so wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte ...  
  
Er streifte schnell ihre Schuhe ab und zog die Decke über sie.  
  
--------------------  
  
In den nächsten Tagen und Wochen unternahmen sie viele Ausflüge zusammen. Manchmal kam es Bulma so vor, als würde Yasai sie heimlich beobachten. Wenn sie seine Blicke zu spüren glaubte, wurde ihr ganz warm in ihrer Haut. (Sie hat übrigens die Sache mit dem Kuss vergessen.)  
  
Eine Reihe von Vorfällen führte dazu, dass sich ein eindeutiges, nicht mehr zu verleugnendes Knistern zwischen Bulma und Yasai aufgebaut hatte:  
  
-) Yasai machte eines Morgens wieder Frühstück. Bulma schlurfte noch etwas schlaftrunken im Morgenmantel in die Küche. Bevor sie sich hinsetzen konnte, glitt ihr Kimono (= Morgenmantel-Ersatz) auseinander und enthüllte ... Yasai stockte unterdessen der Atem ... ihren Teddy ... bär - Pyjama. Schnell wickelte sie sich wieder ein und wurde auch nur ganz wenig rot, als sie mit Yasai zusammen frühstückte.  
  
-) Sie sahen im Kino Stephen Spielbergs ‚A.I.'. Aufgrund der Tatsachen, dass die beiden nur eine Popcorntüte (sehr unvorsichtig) hatten, dass es im Saal dunkel war und dass sie, rein zufällig natürlich, im selben Augenblick die Lust auf ... Popcorn überkam, berührten sich ihre Finger. Von einem Moment zum nächsten, wurde das Popcorn nebensächlich und Bulma verschränkte ihre Finger mit den seinen. Yasai seinerseits machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich ihr zu entziehen, er drückte ihre Finger sogar sanft. Den Rest des Films bekamen sie, ob mangelnder Konzentration, nicht mehr ganz mit.  
  
-) Obwohl Bulma und Yasai zusammen ein Badezimmer (Der Weg in den oberen Stock war nach einem anstrengenden Tag einfach zu weit) benutzten - zeitlich versetzt versteht sich - geschah seltsamerweise nie etwas, außer ...  
  
Yasai war gerade fertig mit Duschen und tappte, mit nichts als einem Handtuch um die Hüfte, Richtung Zimmer (seines natürlich), als Bulma unvermittelt um die Ecke bog und sie frontal mit ihm zusammenstieß.  
  
Der Knoten löste sich, Bulma erstarrte und hielt den Atem an, das Handtuch rutschte ...  
  
Doch Yasai hielt es mit rascher Reaktion sicher fest und verknotete wieder die Enden.  
  
Bulma fragte sich, danach unter der Dusche stehend, wie er nur so ruhig und schnell reagieren konnte. War er rot geworden? *Würde ihm sicher stehen - die Farbe* Sie war in diesem Augenblick viel zu angespannt gewesen, um in sein iGesicht/i zu schauen ... Ihr eigenes war rot angelaufen gewesen, das hatte sie gefühlt.  
  
*Eine Woche noch*, dachte sie während sie sich abtrocknete, *dann sind meine Eltern wieder da. Bis dahin muss ich durchhalten. Immerhin verlassen sie sich auf mich und ich will sie auch nicht enttäuschen.*  
  
--------------------  
  
"Das war wirklich knapp. Eine Sekunde später und es wäre wirklich peinlich (...) geworden." Yasai stand in seinem Zimmer - jetzt völlig angekleidet. Das Herz pochte noch immer wie wild und er versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Ob sie es bemerkt hatte? Ob sie es bemerken würde? Er musste sich gedulden, doch das fiel ihm schwer. Ein Trost schien ihm zu sein, dass sie offensichtlich ebenso heftig auf ihn reagierte, wie er auf sie. (Bis auf die Tatsache, dass Yasai es besser zu kaschieren verstand)  
  
Es würde wohl nicht mehr lange dauern ...  
  
--------------------  
  
"Wie wär' es heute mal mit einem gemütlichen Fernsehabend zu Hause?", fragte Yasai und Bulma hatte selbstverständlich nichts dagegen. In weiser Voraussicht richtete sie ausreichend Popcorn in ieiner/i großen Schüssel. Blieb nur die Frage, was sie sich ansehen sollten.  
  
Krimi? Nein, Columbo war nicht die Spur spannend.  
  
Romanze? Viel zu kitschig.  
  
Drama? Lieber nicht, sonst war sie gleich deprimiert. (Und heute wollte sie doch Yasai etwas näher kommen.)  
  
Also blieb noch ein Thriller. Perfekt. Lief heute nicht ‚Psycho'? Kam wie gerufen, denn der Thriller war ähnlich subtil, wie damals das Gruselkabinett.  
  
Es wurde ein interessanter Abend: der Film, der über den Bildschirm flimmerte, das Knistern des Popcorns und auch das, welches in der Luft lag.  
  
Die Frau im Film wurde gerade von dem Mörder mit einem überdimensionalen Messer attackiert. Bulma war für einen Moment so überrascht, dass sie erschrocken aufschrie und fast automatisch nach Yasais Hand griff. Freudig registrierte sie, wie er ihre Hand behutsam fest hielt und mit seiner anderen Hand nun über ihre Knöchel strich um sie zu beruhigen. Wie elektrisiert stellten sich die feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken auf. Bulma fragte sich, ob sie noch näher zu Yasai rutschen sollte, doch er ergriff in diesem Augenblick die Initiative, indem er seine Hand aus ihrer zog, sie um ihre Schulter legte und ein Stück näher rückte. Er fühlte ihre Wärme nun ganz deutlich und das machte ihm doch etwas zu schaffen. Die Tatsache, dass sie nun ihr Gesicht an seinen Körper schmiegte, machte die Sache eigentlich auch nicht leichter für ihn.  
  
Bulma fühlte, wie er zärtlich durch ihr Haar fuhr und, als sie seinen heißen Atem im Nacken fühlte, glaubte sie, ihr Herz würde stehen bleiben, nur um anschließend umso schneller zu schlagen. Bildete sie es sich nur ein, oder war auch er etwas aufgeregt? Zitterte seine Hand leicht, während sie seinen Kopf streichelte? Bulma hob den Blick und schaute in Yasais Augen, in denen sich eindeutig ein Hauch von Nervosität abzeichnete.  
  
Jetzt hatte sie verstanden! Er musste nie viel reden, da er mit seinen Augen alles zum Ausdruck bringen konnte.  
  
Sollte sie es wagen? War sie kühn genug? Es würde sich sogleich herausstellen.  
  
Bulma bettete ihre Handflächen auf Yasais Brust und näherte sich seinem Gesicht bis auf wenige Zentimeter. Wieder fühlte sie seinen Atem, an ihrer Wange.  
  
Yasai wartete angespannt auf ihren nächsten Schritt. Er konnte sich nicht losreißen von ihren meerblauen Augen, die ihn gebannt hielten. Würde sie es wagen?  
  
Sie hatte es gewagt.  
  
Nach einigen Sekunden, da sie glaubte in seinen onyxfarbenen Augen zu ertrinken, schloss sie sie und fand mit ihrem Mund seine Lippen. Yasai antwortete, indem er seine Arme um sie schlang und sie näher zog.  
  
Als sie sich voneinander lösten, wurde Bulma tatsächlich etwas rot und auch Yasai stieg das Blut in die Wangen. Er hatte nicht ernsthaft erwartet, aber doch gehofft, dass sie ihn küssen würde. Ihre Lippen waren weich und süß und vor allem auch verheißungsvoll, was ihm nur allzu bewusst war. Wie dem auch sei, sie musste sich erst sicher sein mit ihm, bevor ...  
  
Bulma legte ihren Kopf an Yasais Brust und schloss die Augen, um besser seinem Herzschlag lauschen zu können.  
  
--------------------  
  
Als Bulma ihre Lider wieder hob, graute bereits der Morgen. Noch immer hielt Yasai sie in seinen Armen. Sie blickte um sich und erkannte die Couch, die zum Glück groß genug war, um genug Platz für beide zu bieten.  
  
Bulma küsste Yasai auf die Stirn und dieser schlug ein Auge nach dem anderen auf. "Meine Eltern kommen heute zurück", flüsterte sie, "Ich werde wieder nach Hause gehen imüssen/i." Für einen Moment sah es danach aus, als ob er sie festhalten wollte, doch dann ließ er sie los und setzte sich aufrecht hin. "Heute schon?", fragte er. *Er möchte, dass ich bleibe?*, fragte sie sich innerlich und öffnete dann den Mund: "Darf ich dich besuchen kommen?" Yasais Blick wurde weich und offen. "Natürlich, jederzeit." *Ich - wenn du nicht kommen würdest ...*  
  
--------------------  
  
"Mach's gut, Yasai!" Nachdem sie und ihre Eltern sich noch ein Dutzend mal bei ihm für die Gastfreundschaft bedankt hatten, fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Wenn ihre Eltern dabei waren, verhielt sich Bulma Yasai gegenüber etwas distanziert. Nicht, dass sie sich seiner schämte, sie wollte nur nicht alle gleich alles sofort erfahren lassen. (Einen Abschiedskuss hatte er übrigens zuvor schon bekommen.)  
  
--------------------  
  
Das neue und zugleich letzte Schuljahr brach an. Es hatte sich einiges geändert: Ikuko saß nun neben Bulma (eine Reihe vor Yasai), es gab neue Schüler. Kinomi war nicht mehr in der Klasse. Der Professor nahm an, er sei wieder umgezogen, doch Bulma, die die Antwort natürlich kannte, schwieg.  
  
Bulma und Yasai trafen sich immer öfter. Ihre Eltern wussten es bereits und auch Ikuko war eingeweiht, doch der Rest der Klasse sollte nichts erfahren. Das ‚sich heimlich treffen' hatte auch etwas Aufregendes an sich.  
  
Ein gutes halbes Jahr verging.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Nimm dir für Samstag nichts vor", raunte Yasai in Bulmas Ohr und legte seine Arme um ihre Taille. Sie strich langsam über seine Unterarme und fragte, was er denn vorhabe. Doch er erwiderte nur geheimnisvoll, dass sie sich noch gedulden müsse. Und das tat sie auch.  
  
Samstag Abend. Pünktlich um 19 Uhr klingelte Yasai um Bulma abzuholen. Mr. Banira bat ihn herein, da seine Tochter noch nicht ganz fertig sei. So nutzte er die Gunst der Stunde, um Yasai etwas auszufragen. Er hielt ihn für höflich, gut erzogen. Ja, eigentlich würde er einen ausgezeichneten ...  
  
"Da bin ich schon." Bulma kam die Treppe heruntergerannt, "Tut mir leid, dass du warten musstest. Tschüß Papa. Wir können gehen, Yasai."  
  
Als sie das Haus verlassen hatten, verband er ihr die Augen, damit sie nicht sehen konnte, wohin sie fuhren. Yasai nahm Bulma bei der Hand und lotste sie zu seinem Wagen. Die Fahrt dauerte nur knapp 10 Minuten. Sie waren also nicht weit gefahren, dachte Bulma. Yasai half ihr auch beim Aussteigen und führte sie zu der vorbereiteten Überraschung.  
  
"Du kannst dich setzen." Yasai schob Bulma den Stuhl zurecht. "So ..." Damit löste er ihre Augenbinde. Sie schnappte überrascht nach Luft, als sie Yasais Wohnzimmer erkannte. Ein kleiner runder Tisch war festlich gedeckt, unzählige Kerzen erhellten den Raum, jetzt erklangen leise Geigenklänge aus den Boxen der Musikanlage.  
  
Bulma staunte mit offenem Mund. "Es ist wunderschön ..."  
  
"Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Und ich meinte schon, es könne dir nicht gefallen."  
  
Yasai öffnete eine Flasche ‚Grüner Veltliner' und schenkte in die zwei Gläser ein. Während sie anstießen, sprach er den Toast: "Auf unser sechsmonatiges Jubiläum." Bulma strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Er hatte es nicht vergessen.  
  
"Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger, denn ich habe einiges zubereitet."  
  
"Und wie! Was gibt es denn Leckeres?", wollte sie ungeduldig wissen.  
  
"Kräutercremesuppe, Filet Mignon und ein Pfirsich - Sorbet. Und danach hab ich noch ein Geschenk für dich."  
  
"Ach ja? Ich habe auch etwas für dich", versprach Bulma.  
  
"Da bin ich ja gespannt. Nun, lass uns anfangen zu essen, bevor es kalt wird."  
  
Yasai verschwand kurz in der Küche und kehrte daraufhin mit zwei Tellern Kräutercremesuppe zurück. Man ließ sich die Suppe schmecken. Danach servierte Yasai das Filet Mignon. Nach dem Dessert war Bulma komplett sprachlos. Das romantisch hergerichtete Zimmer, das fabelhafte Essen und natürlich der Koch, hatten es ihr angetan. Sie fragte sich, was er zu der Überraschung sagen würde und war selbst schon gespannt auf ihr Geschenk. Yasai zog eine kleine Schachtel aus der Brusttasche seines Hemdes und legte es vor Bulma hin.  
  
Ihre Finger zitterten nur ganz wenig, als sie die Schatulle, die gerade groß genug war für ..., in die Hand nahm. Ihr Herz hämmerte unerbittlich. Beinahe wie an diesem Abend, vor 4 Monaten ...  
  
--------------------  
  
Bulma und Yasai machten einen Spaziergang im Mondlicht. Sie hatte sich in seine Armbeuge eingehakt und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
  
"Yasai, ich muss dir was sagen."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Der Abend heute war sehr schön."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"Ich muss dir noch was sagen."  
  
"Hm?" (Yasai heute nicht sehr gesprächig?)  
  
"Ich liebe dich."  
  
Yasai blieb abrupt stehen und sah Bulma an, die Lippen halb geöffnet. Was würde er sagen? Sie blickte forschend in seine Augen und ihr Herz machte einen Sprung, als sie es lesen konnte.  
  
‚Ich liebe dich', hörte er sie sagen. Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet! Zwei Monate? Sie hatte es ausgesprochen. Jetzt war er an der Reihe. Schon viel früher wollte er ihr seine Gefühle gestehen, aber er hatte nicht gedurft ...  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Bulma." Anschließend brauchten sie keine Worte mehr ...  
  
--------------------  
  
Yasai sah Bulma aufmerksam zu, wie sie die Schatulle nun öffnete. Was sie wohl dazu sagen würde?  
  
Bulma hob den Deckel mit angehaltenem Atem und ... erblickte ein Paar herzförmige Ohrstecker. "Sie sind wunderschön, danke", flüsterte sie beinahe. "Woher hast du sie? Solche Ohrringe habe ich noch nie gesehen." Sie schaute Yasai fragend an. Dieser erwiderte ihren Blick mit einem Lächeln. *Ist ja einfacher, als gedacht*, meinte er verschmitzt. "Am Boden der Schachtel, unter dem Schaumstoff steht es."  
  
Bulma fischte dann die Schaumstoffschicht heraus und erblasste. Nicht aufgrund des Juweliers, von wo Yasai den Schmuck hatte, sondern ...  
  
Sie warf ihm einen absolut überraschten Blick zu. Yasai konnte seine Freude, ob der heftigen Reaktion Bulmas, nicht länger verbergen. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, während er ihr den Ring über den Finger streifte. Bulmas Augen (nur ganz wenig feucht) wanderten von seinen Augen zu dem Ring und wieder zurück. Dann umfasste sie seinen Kopf und zog ihn näher um seine Lippen auf den ihren zu spüren.  
  
--------------------  
  
Später kuschelten sie sich zusammen auf die Couch, um die Nähe des anderen zu genießen. Bulma war drauf und dran einzuschlafen, als Yasai bemerkte, dass es bereits 3 Uhr morgens war und er meinte, dass er sie jetzt wohl besser nach Hause bringe, bevor sich ihre Eltern noch Sorgen machten. Widerstrebend lösten sie sich voneinander. Nachdem Bulma ihre Jacke angezogen hatte, fiel ihr ein, dass sie Yasai die Überraschung ja noch gar nicht gegeben hatte. Sie beschloss bis zum nächsten Tag zu warten. Die Fahrt über herrschte Ruhe, bis sie bei der C.C. angelangt waren. Nach einem Gutenachtkuss, sagte Bulma: "Danke noch mal. Die Ohrringe sind sehr hübsch und der Ring ... ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll." - "Sag einfach Ja und noch was. Komm mal etwas näher." Bulma beugte sich zu Yasai und senkte ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund. Nachdem sie sich trennten, erklärte sie noch, dass er seine Überraschung am nächsten Tag bekommen würde.  
  
--------------------  
  
Gespannt wie ein Regenschirm wartete Yasai auf sein Geschenk. Was sie sich wohl einfallen hat lassen, fragte er sich.  
  
Sie saßen auf einer Bank im Stadtpark und es dämmerte bereits. Bulma griff in ihre Jackentasche und zog eine Hoipoi-Kapsel heraus. Wie würde er reagieren? War es richtig, was sie tat? Aber natürlich! Immerhin hatte sie nächtelang wachgelegen und darüber gesonnen. Sie war sich iziemlich/i sicher. Jetzt lag es an ihm.  
  
"Also, das ist für dich." Hiermit betätigte sie den Knopf der Kapsel und sagte etwas zu Yasai.  
  
Dieser fragte sich gerade, was wohl in der Kapsel sei. Als sie sich mit einem -Plop- öffnete und die ‚Überraschung' freigab, wusste er nicht, was ihn mehr ‚überraschte': Der Inhalt der Kapsel oder Bulmas Worte.  
  
Sie sah ihm mit gemischten Gefühlen in die Augen und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Es gab kein zurück mehr.  
  
Entgeistert starrte Yasai die Jacke an, die gerade aus der Hoipoi-Kapsel gekommen war, schwarz mit dunkelblauem Futter. ‚Wie gefällt es dir ...', hörte er sie noch einmal in seinem Gedächtnis, ‚Vegeta?'  
  
"Seit wann ..." Er wandte sich ihrem Gesicht zu. "Seit wann weißt du es?" Yasais Puls raste. Eigentlich hatte er ja nun, was er wollte, oder? Keine Heimlichtuerei mehr, kein Versteckspiel. Aber die Frage, wie sie weiter reagieren würde, ließ die aufkommende Erleichterung unwichtig erscheinen. Wie lange war sie sich schon bewusst, dass er Vegeta war? Warum hatte sie es, wenn es ihr schon länger klar gewesen sein sollte, bis jetzt verschwiegen? Gleich würde er die Antworten auf seine Fragen bekommen.  
  
"Ich begann es zu vermuten, als wir uns zum ersten Mal geküsst haben. Nach und nach wurde mein Verdacht stärker. Sicher bin ich mir erst seit einer Minute."  
  
"Bist du dir auch der Bedeutung bewusst? Ich meine, weißt du, wie wir früher zueinander gestanden haben?" Das Herz könnte kaum schneller schlagen.  
  
"So, wie heute?" Bulma lächelte und zerstreute Vegetas Befürchtungen. Eigentlich wollte sie sich ja nicht auf ihre ‚vorbestimmte' Liebe einlassen, aber irgendwie war es trotzdem geschehen und das ohne verkrampftes Bemühen auf beiden Seiten.  
  
Ein riesiger Stein war von seinem Herzen gerollt. Sie war sich seiner Identität bewusst und trotzdem wollte sie ihn noch.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Lass uns heimgehen. Mir ist kalt."  
  
Vegeta legte Bulma seine Jacke um die Schultern und zusammen spazierten sie Richtung C.C..  
  
--------------------  
  
Eins und eins macht drei. Mittlerweile waren vier Jahre vergangen und aus dem Duo Bulma und Vegeta wurde mit Trunks ein Trio. Der kleine Schreihals hielt das junge Ehepaar (wohnhaft in Yasais Anwesen) ganz schön auf Trab, aber das tat dem Glück keinen Abbruch.  
  
Weitere zwei Jahre später.  
  
Eines Morgens, als die Sonne durch den Vorhang fiel und das französische Bett des Elternzimmers in weißes Licht hüllte.  
  
Wie jeden Morgen erwachte Bulma in Vegetas Armen. Sie liebten sich wie am ersten Tag und wurden auch nicht müde es zu zeigen.  
  
Sie öffnete die Augen und schmiegte sich näher an Vegeta. Sie führte seine Hand zu ihren Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.  
  
"Das Leben ist wunderbar, nicht?", fragte sie.  
  
"Es ist perfekt ... mit dir und Trunks." Vegeta küsste Bulmas Nacken. "Ich bin wunschlos glücklich. Und du?"  
  
"Ich nicht."  
  
"Was? Warum nicht, Aijin?" Er drehte sie herum, dass er in ihre Augen schauen konnte.  
  
"Nun, ich wünsche mir ein Geschwisterchen für Trunks", erwiderte sie listig und spielte mit einer Haarsträhne.  
  
Vegetas etwas besorgter Gesichtsausdruck wich einem verschmitzten Grinsen. "Wenn das alles ist. Das lässt sich doch bewerkstelligen, nicht?"  
  
Die nächsten Nächte brachten zwar etliche Höhepunkte hervor, aber nicht das gewünschte Resultat (Bei dem Zeugungsversuch von Trunks hatte sich der Erfolg schneller eingestellt ...) - so versuchten sie es wieder und wieder und wieder, bis ...  
  
"Positiv!" Bulma hielt den Schwangerschaftstest in der Hand und Tränen der Freude, aber auch der Enttäuschung (jetzt imussten/i sie es nicht mehr so oft tun - obwohl ...) liefen über ihre Wangen.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Es ist ein Mädchen!"  
  
Bulma war unsagbar glücklich, denn sie hatte alles, was sie sich wünschte, einen liebenden Ehemann, einen entzückenden Sohn und jetzt eine bezaubernde Tochter. Sie war glücklich, aber auch erschöpft. Sie konnte noch sehen, wie Vegeta ihre neugeborene Tochter Bra im Arm wiegte und flüsterte, dass seine Prinzessinnen wunderschön seien. Dann schloss sie die Augen.  
  
Vegeta betrachtete seine Tochter voller Stolz. Ihre kleinen Händchen, ihre kleinen Füßchen - einfach alles an ihr war klein und niedlich. Er beugte sich zu Bulma, küsste ihre Stirn und murmelte: "Danke für die zwei Schätze, die du mir geschenkt hast. Und danke, dass du es bist." Er setzte sich in einen Sessel und wachte über ihren Schlaf.  
  
Drei Tage später durften Bra und ihre Mama nach Hause zurück. Trunks freute sich über seine kleine Schwester, machte aber keinen Hehl daraus, dass er lieber einen Bruder gehabt hätte.  
  
Abends, nachdem Bra frisch gewickelt (kaum zu glauben, aber wahr: von ihm!) war, gingen Vegeta und Bulma zu Bett. Sie zweckentfremdete seinen Arm zu einer Nackenrolle, kuschelte sich ganz eng an ihn und bettete ihre Wange an seiner Brust - wie sie es immer tat.  
  
Vegeta betrachtete sie und musste lächeln, während er über ihren Kopf streichelte - so, wie er es immer tat und wohl immer tun würde.  
  
"Bulma", flüsterte er zärtlich in ihr Ohr, sodass abwechselnd heiße und kalte Schauer über ihren Rücken jagten, "du bist dran mit Windeln wechseln ..."  
  
--------------------  
  
Eine pastellblau gestrichene Wand, ein weißes Himmelbett, ein im Wind wehender Vorhang, eine aufwachende Bulma. Verschlafen und mit noch geschlossenen Lidern tastete sie auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Leer.  
  
"Suchst du etwas Bestimmtes, Aijin?" Ein Mann mit schwarzen, steil aufgerichteten Haaren kam gerade aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer. Um die Hüfte hatte er locker ein Handtuch geknotet, das die Wasserperlen auffangen sollte, die augenblicklich auf seinem Oberkörper glitzerten, in der Hand hielt er noch die Zahnbürste, seine Lippen umspielte ein Lächeln.  
  
Bulma richtete sich auf und sah ihn schief an: "Dich. Wen denn sonst, Vegeta?"  
  
"Dann hast du mich jetzt gefunden." Die Zahnbürste war mit einem gezielten Wurf im Waschbecken. Darauf ging Vegeta auf Bulma zu, setzte sich hinter seine Frau und umarmte sie.  
  
"Ich hatte einen Traum", setzte Bulma an, während sie die Augen schloss und die Wärme und Sicherheit genoss, die ihr Mann ihr zuteil werden ließ, "einen sehr langen Traum."  
  
"Worum ging es?", wollte Vegeta wissen.  
  
Bulma strich sanft über seine Unterarme als sie weitersprach: "Von dir, von mir, von Trunks und ...", sie machte eine kurze Pause, ehe sie fortfuhr, "von Bra ..."  
  
"Von wem?" Vegeta guckte etwas verwirrt. Bulma antwortete nicht, sondern lächelte nur wissend, als sie die Hand ihres Mannes an ihren Bauch führte. "Du meinst ... du ... wir ...?", brachte er nur stockend heraus.  
  
"Ich denke schon. Ähm ... wo ist eigentlich Trunks?" Mittlerweile hatte Bulma sich auf Vegetas Schoß gesetzt, die Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen und blickte ihm gespielt unschuldig in die Augen.  
  
"Trunks übernachtet die Woche bei Goten. Hast du das etwa vergessen?" Mit einem Grinsen zog Vegeta Bulma näher und ließ sich nach hinten in die Kissen sinken.  
  
*Ich sollte vielleicht Japanisch lernen*, dachte sie, ehe sich ihre Lippen berührten und die Welt in weichem, weißem Licht versank.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Hey! Ich hoffe für dich, dass der GR endlich fertig ist!"  
  
Drei Jahre waren schließlich nicht viel Zeit, um für den Kampf gegen die Cyborgs zu trainieren, zumal Vegeta noch nicht einmal den SSJ-Status erreicht hatte. Und dann musste er sich auch noch andauernd mit dieser hitzköpfigen, unberechenbaren, launischen Frau herumschlagen.  
  
Die Art, wie Bulma auf dem Absatz kehrt machte, wie sie ihre linke Hand zur Wange führte um ihr Haar zurückzustreichen, wie sie dabei für einen Wimpernschlag die Augen schloss ...  
  
"Schon erledigt!"  
  
So, das war's auch schon. Meine Schwester meinte als erstes, als sie fertig war mit lesen, dass ‚verworren' nicht der richtige Ausdruck sei. Na ja, zu kompliziert ist es auch nicht. Ich hoffe, euch hat das Ende gefallen. Meistens schreibe ich von Bulmas Sicht aus, wie auch diesmal. Ich habe aber trotzdem versucht auch einmal mit Vegetas Augen zu sehen. Deswegen habe ich so geendet.  
  
Das ‚Ich sollte vielleicht Japanisch lernen' deutet an, dass, wenn man die Nachnamen übersetzt, bevor man den Text liest, man sofort erkennen würde, dass Kinomi Frucht oder Nuss heißt, während Yasai Gemüse (wie auch Vegeta) bedeutet.  
  
Kommentare richtet bitte an: MajinSakuko@yahoo.de 


End file.
